Foreward running
by Mizuno-Suzuka
Summary: shikatema. Shikamaru and Temari begin their journey towards love on the night of the festival of light, but How many dangers lie ahead as obstacles to fate? Read and find out! Can also be found on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

ShikaxTemari

Temari sat at her windowsill. She was pretty bored lately... The sun was setting furiously... but all she seemed to see was the incoming air of night. Not much had been happening lately in Sunagakure. She had been there for a straight month, helping out Kankuro and Gaara, though, she mostly helped Gaara, with kazekage duties. Her students were training on there own and had not attempted to ask her for further training. She hadn't much to do, and she was asked to stay out of Konoha for at least another week. The Chunin exams were coming closer. Not much else was happening in her life... and her thoughts were drifting in several directions...

She missed the cool breeze of Konoha to be honest. She couldn't hide the fact that she absolutely loved staying there. It was hot here in the desert, and all she did was paperwork and training. There, she could talk with other females, and run around by herself, not on a curfew, not being bothered by Kankuro about his puppets... She was free.

She didn't know what it was about it... but she knew there was something else. As she watched the sun reach the horizon, slowly setting now, she thought about it.

"It can't be that crybaby Shikamaru..." She told herself. She hitched her knees to her chin, eyes narrowed in slight disappointment."Could it?"

she had found herself thinking about the people of konoha alot lately...but she did think about him too. He was after all, the Key to the chunin exams. He was also her guide through konoha, though, she'd been there so many times... she hardly needed a guide anymore. Temari rebuked herself. She couldn't. She was almost positive that even if she did feel somthing... Gaara or Kankuro would step in... and, she didn't even know if he returned the feelings. He did help her out... He did accompany her everywhere... But she felt like it was fading... Could it be possible that she felt something?

Temari got up and went into her bathroom. She took off her forehead protector and set it down, then looked at her face. her glowing cheeks stared back at her, and her knowing soul through her eyes as well. She felt funny, but decided that it was just a need for sleep, and nothing more. She set herself into her pajama's and again, stared at the window.

"Just another day tomorrow..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"have you noticed anything about Temari lately?" Kankuro asked. he and Gaara had been sitting in the living room for a few hours. Neither of them had heard a peep from Temari in a few hours...

"Not much besides the fact that she's been sulky, and she's hiding in her room all the time..." Gaara replied slowly, not looking up from his paperwork. "why do you ask?"

" I dunno... she just seems out of it I guess." He said.

"I don't really think it's a problem... She'll snap out of it after the chunin exams..."

"Well... I personally think it's something more...intimate..." This mad Gaara stop and look up. He looked at Kankuro in confusion.

"What are you implying?"

Kankuro smiled, knowing he had Gaara's attention now.

"I think she's pining for a certain... Konoha nin..."


	2. Chapter 2

ShikamaruxTemari- chapter 2

Temari slowly opened her eyes and looked above her bed, straight at the ceiling. She felt like she had barely gotten any sleep, or at least that's how it had felt. Her dreams reverberated through her mind... slowly and achingly. She wanted so badly to find something that would prevent it but... she could think of nothing. She was about to get up when she noticed something different about her room. There was someone in it.

Temari shot up in shock, pulling her covers up to her chin in fear, but seeing the person's face, she calmed down.

" Oh Gaara..." She said sighing. " Don't scare me like that... knock first?" Gaara merely looked at her, almost as if he was confused. She tilted her head at him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked worridly. " you look really confused about something..."

" What did Kankuro mean when he said you were, 'pining for someone'?" Gaara asked. Temari turned a furious shade of pink.

"wh- what? Pining for someone? Oh that little..." Her face turned a deeper shade of red in fury and embarrassment. Gaara seemed to take it that she was lying to him, and he didn't like it.

" Temari... Who is it?" He asked persistantly. You've been off topic and moody lately. Kankuro and I agree that you aren't yourself... He thinks that it's a person... so, who?" Temari averted his eyes, but ended up turning towards him. He asked questions like the curious younger brother that he was... without the cute face and puppy eyes. She knew he could be very persistant. She knew she had to get him off her back. She'd get Kankuro later...

"Well. Kankuro is incorrect." Temari said getting up slowly. " I'm not pining for a person at all. I just miss Konoha and some of the other kunoichi is all. here, I just, well, no offense, but all I do is paperwork or sit home all day... There, I actually have things to do. Do you see?" Gaara looked at her a bit suspiciously, but shrugged and stood up as well.

"If you insist... If it's really bothering you that much... You can go for a few days. Kankuro and I will handle all of the work. If it get's you to where you were before, I don't mind." He headed to the door, but stopped, hand on the door knob. " Oh, and Kankuro say's he won't be home for a few days... I think he knew you were going to kill him... Whenever your ready..." He shut the door. Temari stood there, looking dumfounded. She couldn't believe one, that he'd bought it, and two, that he was allowing her to go that easily. But, she wasn't complaining.

"Time to go." She said now smiling widely. She quickly packed along many of her things in a bag, and attached her fan to her back. She couldn't wait to get into some different air, get around different people... get out of the sand storms...

her attitude darastically changed as she excited the house and headed to Konoha. She was so happy that Gaara hadn't pushed the subject. She wasn't entirely sure about her feelings toward Konoha's nin. She wasn't really interested in anyone specifically... or at least she hoped not. She couldn't deal with men. Alot of them were simply needy, greedy, and wanted more from her than she was willing to give. She always wanted someone who was open minded like her, smart, kind, friendly, but also knew when enough was enough, or when it was time to get serious. She knew she was being really specific. Alot of the men she'd met never fit those qualities. They were foolish, stupid, immature, and had nothing better to do than whine about missions. She was so far above that. She couldn't handle whiners. Or crybabies. She just didn't like it when someone put off work, or wouldn't stick up for a friend... and that's why she admired Shikamaru. Even though he was a crybaby, even though he was lazy, and gave up easily, he knew what the right times were. He was smart, and even though he made her so angry, he was friendly, and he had support for his friends. She actually had nice conversations with him... even though she'd rather go through torture than admit it to anyone...

Temari walked, wanting desperatly for time to pass by faster so that she could be there... be there in Konoha...


	3. Chapter 3

ShikaTema- Chap 3

Temari was reaching her third day on the road, but she was also close to konoha. The breeze felt good on her face, and she felt calm and light. Free. Her hand was resting lightly on her fan, her eyes, towards the sky. She stopped twice at night, but was now nearing the city. She made sure that her passport was in hand before she got even close. Soon, right before her eyes, appeared the large hidden city of konohagakure. It was a pretty mild day there. Sun shining brightly on her face, wind slightly running across her arms. Clouds barely visable in the afternoon sky.

"Not much different here..." She thought as she reached the gate. " But it's a comfortable pace for me..." Temari walked up to the gate. There were two nin, male, sitting at the desk, half asleep. She knew if the Godaime Hokage was there, they wouldn't be slacking off. She smiled at the thought, and found herself walking towards the post. The two men looked up.

"Temari-san!" They said smiling. "Back in Konoha eh? She smiled.

"yeah, got my passport too." She handed it to the first man. He took a quick look at it before handing it back.

"How long ya stayin' then? The second asked. " The chunin exams aren't for another two weeks!"

"I know..." She replied, sighing slightly."I just really wanted to be back here for a bit... Being in one place like suna for too long makes you itch for a change of scene every once in a while."

"True," Said the first" Enjoy it while ya can." Temari nodded, smiling, and set off into town, first, to find a place to stay. However, only after about 2 minutes of walking, she ran into two familiar kunoichi with pink and blond hair.

"Temari-san?" Sakura asked. "I though you weren't going to be here for another two weeks?" Temari smiled weakly and looked at the two.

"Hey Sakura, Ino..." She said. "I wasn't but... well, I missed this place!" She looked up. " Besides... Being in Sunagakure can have it's downs... I was kind of bored..."

"Eh, We don't blame ya..." Ino said hands on her hips."Sand all over the place? In your hair and sandles... nah, not for me." She looked around her. "so no one is with you? None of your brothers?"

"No," Temari said. "They're a bit occupied with work." Sakura and Ino nodded sympathetically.

"So, where are you staying?" Sakura asked as they began to walk again. " have you found a place?" Temari looked ahead of her, hesitating to answer.

"Well, I haven't. No." She said. Ino and Sakura stopped.

"You haven't? Ino said incredulously. " why don't you stay with me or Sakura then?" Temari knew she was getting pulled in and fast.

"No really I can-"

"I have an extra room in my house." Sakura cut in.

"Me too!! And the best part is that it's pretty private." Ino added.

"No really..." Temari said waving her hands in front of her face. "I can-"

" Come on!" Sakura said pulling on Temari's arm. " My mom said we needed more people in our house anyway!! It's not a problem, so don't even worry about it!! Seriously! Ino and I both agree, why spend money on something like a hotel when you have friends?" Then, before Temari could further persist in any way, she was pulled along to Sakura's house.

"Not a problem Sakura." Sakura's mother said doing the dishes." She can sleep in the top bedroom near yours. Hurry and be a good hostess, show her to her room." Sakura nodded and gestured for Temari and Ino to follow. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Sakura turned left, and opened the door to a room across from her own.

"Here we are!!" Sakura said. Temari, followed by Ino and Sakura, stepped in. The room was painted a light cream color, with light green vines painted along the side. There was a bed in the right corner of the room, and a table in the left. There was a window that showed a clear view of the Hokage's office. The city was clear from the window, and she could see so much.

"It's amazing... Are you sure-?"

"Positive." Sakura answered her quickly. "Put your stuff down, and we'll head downstairs, my mom should be making us lunch now..." Temari smiled and left her things on the bed. Then, she followed Ino and Sakura out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Sakura! Lunch is almost ready!!!" Her mother called.

"Coming mom!!" She said loudly. "C'mon we'll g-" Sakura was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.

"Can you grab it Sakura? I'm kinda full handed..." Sakura's mother called.

"Yeah! I wonder who it is..." She ran to the door while Temari and Ino went into the kitchen. A second later, she came walking in, but she was not alone.

"Ino, you and I have to go to the Hokage's... Temari, we'll be right back, Shikamaru, why don't you stay here for a bit? That ok with you mom?"

"of course, be back soon!"

Temari stared at the doorway. He, dressed in his chunin attire, stood lazily at the door post. His eyes leaked confusion... and something else...

"Temari..." He said. "Long time no see."


	4. Chapter 4

ShikaTema - Chap.4

Temari stared at him for a moment. He was standing in a slouched positon, like always, against the doorway. He looked prety calm, but confused as well. His eyes showed boredom.

"So, why're you here so early?" He asked, crossing his arms and tilting to his other side. "Chunin exams aren't for another two weeks. Aren't your brothers busy preparing or something?"

"Yes, they are..." She said leaning back in her chair a bit. " But they allowed me to take a short vacation from all the work." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever you say..." He went over and sat across from her, hands beneath his chin, locked together. "So, do you have anything planned to do while your here? You know, like, I dunno, hanging out with someone or something?" Temari looked at him sideways, curiously.

"What are you implying Shikamaru?" She said steadily. He turned a bit pink.

"I'm not implying anything..." He said scratching his head. "Oh, mendokuse..." Temari's face tinged slightly pink as well, remembering his famous phrase.

"Well..." Temari said shifting uncomfortably. "Um, so what did the Hokage want to see them about?" She knew she had to change the subject, for, if she didn't, the situation would change from bad, to worse...

"Something about medic-nin stuff...I really don't think it's all that interesting just sitting in her office listening to her go on about various wounds and stuff, so I volenteered to be sent away. I didn't know they had a visitor."

"To be honest, I didn't intend on being one..." Temari said sighing." They dragged me in forcefully...

"They can do that." Shikamaru said sympathetically. "I know very well Ino can be persistant... I've been on her team forever..." He looked out the window. Sakura's mother walked back in. She was holding a pot.

"Oh dear, they're not back yet? Oh well... I suppose you two could start without them. They'll just have to deal with the consequences of being late..." She set down the pot and placed down the food onto the table in front of them. Then, she left the kitchen. Temari stared at the food, then back at Shikamaru, whom had already prepared his chopsticks. He was about to pop the food in his mouth when he noticed her stare.

"What?" He asked. Temari shook herself out of her daze.

"N-Nothing..." She said picking up her's as well. Shikamaru looked at her suspiciously.

Then, Ino and Sakura ran in, out of breath, looking somewhat frazzled.

"Hokage's office- NOW!!" Ino said. Temari and Shikamaru shot up in both alarm and urgency.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked. "A mission?"

"Yes!" Sakura said. "Lunch'll have to wait, this is more important!"

Temari and Shikamaru nodded and followed the two kunoichi out of the house. They ran quickly to the Hokage's office, running in, out of breath, looking alarmed.

"Hokage-Sama!" Sakura said. "Here, we have them!" Tsunade turned around and looked at them.

"Temari-san, Shikamaru. We have a mission that I need to send you two on."

"Wait, why just us two?" Shikamaru asked. "Can't we have Sakura or Ino as well?"

"Not an option. I need as many medics as possible, and this is an urgent matter. You don't have the time to dawdle or argue with me." She said threateningly. "Get going, I need you to head into the forest of Konoha, there are a group of nin there, I don't know what origin or place they may be coming from, so you need to take extra precaution. Is that clear?" Shikamaru was about to protest but Tsunade shot him a particularly nasty look and he disisted.

"Fine." He said "Come on Temari." Temari nodded and she followed him. They headed to the outer rim of the forest, slowly observing the surroundings for any signs of the rogue-nin's whereabouts.

"Temari, look over on that side, and keep to the right, I'll meet you in the middle and we'll do a recon." Temari nodded and continued on to the right, hoping he knew what he was doing.

"Don't let me down... Shikamaru..."


	5. Chapter 5

ShikaTema chap. 5

Temari ran through Konoha's grand forest, that, located outside the gates, seemed to give off the air of a never ending journey through time. She found herself daydreaming while she searched around for any signs of the nin. She was not so focused on anything... for her mind was drifting to other places...She tried to heavily fixate herself on concentrating, but every time she did, she found herself thinking about Shikamaru... she began to blush furiously.

"No!" She told herself stubbornly. " Your not paying attention now!! Focas on your mission!" Even though she scolded herself however... she still found herself thinking in silence...about him.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from beneath her, jolting her out of her thoughts. She pulled out her fan, ready to attack if necessary.

"well, well, well..." A voice said behind her. Her eyes widened and she turned around. There, behind her was a slick and tall male, around the age of 27, perhaps Kakashi's age. His black hair was long, in fact longer than Ino's, but was not held in a pony tail like hers. His eyes were a cold red color, staring at her as if he could see through her. His head was tilted slightly upwards as he looked her over. "Sunagakure nin." Temari gritted her teeth heavily and furned her fan out.

"Put your skills where your mouth is." She said threateningly. " I suppose you think it's just a game to leave your home village then? Where are your comrades?" the man looked at her with a peculiar interest.

"Comrades..." He said. He stepped closer to her and looked her in the eye. " They're on there way to my destination... I'm here to prevent any unwanted visitors..." He looked at her again. "Unfortunately for you, I find you one of those unwanted visitors."

-------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru looked around, trying very hard not to sigh. He couldn't believe that the Hokage had sent him on such a mission without at least one medic nin and a follow up nin, just in case there was a problem.

He couldn't help but sigh now. He knew if it came down to fighting, all he had was a few shadow possession tequniques and a limited supply of chakra. He had no idea if Temari was having any luck. He had no idea if they had just been sent on a wild goose chase. But it was time to kick it into action. He had no Byakugan, he had no sharingan, he had no extra-special jutsu's to see hundreds of miles ahead of him... But he did have one thing... Instinct. And it was kicking in madly.

-------------------------------------------------

Temari gritted her teeth as she held onto her arm, which was bleeding pofusely. He had slashed her with what seemed to be a metal whip. In this way, he was keeping a reasonable distance from her. She knew him from somewhere.. she just couldn't place it... Her fan was barely in her hand. her arm was in so much pain, she was suprised she could even hold onto it.

The man sent the whip cracking towards her again. She moved quickly, but her foot was caught in the whip. She crashed to the floor of the forest with a seickening crash, her head feeling slightly dizzy. She forced herself to turn over. He was so quick! She couldn't keep up with the moves that his whip was crashing against her. He smirked as she seethed, seeing the great slash across her ankle.

"Well, looks like you may have some issues there no?" He said carefully observing her blood around her. "Looks like your in quite a predicament..." Temari did not like this. She was caught in a situation that was causing her both pain, and loss of focas. She had definetly failed to call for help, and it was late for that... at this point... Shikamaru could be anywhere... By the time he reached her... well, she might not be in a postion to save...


	6. Chapter 6

ShikaTema-Chapter 6

Temari looked on at her opponent with ferocity. It was after all, the only thing she could do in the face of danger. Especially like this... The man looked thouroughly pleased with himself. Temari seethed as she attempted to touch her ankle. It stung terribly, and she knew it would be no use to try and walk on it. She quickly looked around, trying to find her fan, which was laying, abandoned, about 10 feet from her.

"Ehug..." She moaned turning back to the man. " My fan is way to far out of distance... There's no way I'd reach it in time..." Temari found herself thinking about more strategies, but even as they ran through her head, she knew they'd never work. Not at this point. Her leg was damaged, and she was running low on chakra...

"This isn't looking good..." She told herself slowly. " It really isn't looking good..." The man made his way closer, making several hand signs, preparing a jutsu.

"I promise I'll make it quick..." He said. "And if possible, non-painful... though, I doubt I can surmount to as much..." Temari didn't know what to do. She couldn't just give up, but she had no way of saving herself... She was lost... She could do nothing...

Her life seemed to flash mercilessly before her eyes... Everything that had happened to her... her brothers, her friends, all her experiences... She closed her eyes, and awaited the final blow. She had failed. Her first day at Konoha, and the first news concerning her about her trip to Konoha, was that she was deceased...

However, no such blow came. She heard the man gulp and scream out. She opened her eyes, and instantly, they grew wide. Standing just feet away from the man, was none other than-

"Shi-Shikamaru?" Temari stuttered. "But how-?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Well," He said as he made the man lift up and drop the whip and his stance. " My instincts told me that you were in trouble... so, Here I am..." He then changed his handsign. "Let's see how you like picking on someone of you own gender..." Suddenly, shadow-like tendrals creeped up the mans body, and closed themselves around his neck. Soon, he was dead, and Shikamaru realeased him, letting him fall foreward on the ground. Shikamaru stood straight and looked at Temari. She still was wide-eyed with shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I thought you were... far away from here..." She said in awe. "I can't believe it..."

"Yeah, well..." He said hand behind his head. " Me neither, now come on, let's go." Temari nodded and was about to stand up. Unfortunately for her, she forgot about the wound on her ankle.

"ARGH!!" she screeched fallling back down. Shikamaru looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He went over and bent down. He took a look at her ankle. It was now a dark reddish-purple, and was swelling. The blood was caked around it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked looking into her eyes. "I could have picked you up..." He wrapped an arm around her waist and under her arms and lifted her up.

"I forgot..." She said. "I don't usually get injured like that... I'm not used to it." Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the clouds.

"Well... I guess we'll have to report this mission a complete failure..." Shikamaru said

"Not necessarily..." Temari said holding up a scroll. Shikamaru looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" He asked. She smiled sneakily.

"That man was way to cocky... he didn't realize half the fight was a distraction... And he dropped this on his way to get me..." She smirked and Shikamaru shook his head.

"You are one crazy women..." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

ShikaTema- chap 7

Shikamaru held onto Temari, keeping her close to him as he walked on. She was in turn, blushing a bit at the sudden close contact. But, he couldn't exactly help it... even if he wanted to. She couldn't walk on her own... She'd proven in just a half hour ago. They were on their way back into konoha now... they were nearing the gate. He was careful to observe her face, so as to adjust her if she was in pain. She carefully averted his eyes however.

Temari couldn't face him. She knew he face was flaming up terribly, but she couldn't help it. His hand was around her waist, holding her close to him so that too much pressure was not applied to her seared foot. Her thoughts trailed to the fight... and him saving her... Her face flushed further as she thought this... She was glad that the sun was past the horizon now. She hoped he couldn't see her face.

They were nearing the gate quickly now. She grasped the map carefully. Shikamaru had decided to leave the man there, believeing it more important to carry Temari back. They'd only been gone about 2 hours... but they had stayed a bit in the forest to observe the contents of the scroll. It gave messed up coordinates, most likely a code, as Shikamaru had established, and needed to be deciphered in the village.

"Temari, are you alright?" Temari snapped out of her trance and looked at him curiously. "Your really red... do you think it might be an effect of the pain?" Temari smiled weakly.

"So much for the smart one..." She thought smiling. "He can't tell when a girl kinda likes him... did I just say I liked him?" She looked into his eyes.

"Well?" he demanded "Are you sure you don't want to stop at the medical center first?" Temari shook her head and looked foreward.

"No," She stated. " This information is important... who nows how long it could take before they find these guys... It's best we get it to the Godaime hokage first... I'll be alright until then." Shikamaru looked at her a bit worridly, then continued to walk foreward.

-----------------------------------------------

Tsunade turned around in her chair to look at the two kunoichi that stood before her. It had been two hours now, and the two had sent no contact, nor any signs of return. She wasn't sure if they were alright... She was about to send a search party to make sure that they weren't dead. Ino and Sakura looked at her nervously, awaiting the verdict.

"hernm..." Tsunade grumbled. Sakura looked out the side window. Ino stared at Sakura, and then Tsunade.

"Er... Godaime Hokage..." Ino piped up. "Maybe they just... got caught up an-"

"If they're not here now, theres a problem." Tsunade said. Ino recoiled a bit.

"But, maybe-" Sakura said. Tsunade cut her off with a look.

"They could be injured, or worse. I'd rather not send a note to the kazekage that his only sister and liason to the two villages was killed in out forest on a regular a-rank mission with as minimal risk as possible!!" Sakura and Ino made no noise as Tsunade stood up and turned to the window. Then, she turned around.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura went over and opened the door. Her face instantly lit up.

"Shikamaru!!!" She said. "Temari!!! Oh my god, what happened to your foot?" Shikamaru pulled Temari into a chair at the side of the office and took the scroll from her hand.

"Don't worry." He said at the look on her face." I'll explain it to her, let Sakura heal your foot for you." Temari nodded. Shikamaru straightened up and allowed Sakura to kneel down and get to work on Temari's foot.

"Godaime Hokage..." Shikamaru said." This document was captured by Temari as she faced a lone rogue nin. He is deceased and lays in the forest about 62 kilometers east from here." Tsunade nodded for him to continue.

"On the scroll is a code." Temari cut in standing up. " We couldn't decipher alot of it. Perhaps you have someone who can do it." Tsunade nodded and stood up.

"Good work." She said. "But please, the next time you plan on being gone for more that an hour, tell me so that I can find a way to bide my time instead of worrying." Temari and Shikamaru nodded. Tsunade looked at them. "Alright, dismissed." All four bowed and exited the room.

"You are soooo lucky." Ino said nodding at Shikamaru. "She was about to explode with worry!!"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "But, enough of that, we'd better get home, tommorrows a big day!" Temari stopped.

"What do you mean tommorrow's a big day?" All three turned to look at her.

"You don't know? Oh man... Sakura, your suck a bad host!!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at the other kunoichi and turned to Temari.

"Tommorrow. " She said holding up a finger knowingly. "Is the festival of light!!"


	8. Chapter 8

ShikaTema- chap. 8

Temari looked at Sakura suspiciously as they re-entered the house. She had said absolutely nothing about a festival. Nothing at all. She didn't know if she was ready to go to something like that... or even if she did, what she would wear for it. She hadn't anticipate anything too formal... and this event was just starting to sound extremely formal. Sakura absentmindeldly led Temari back into the house.

"Well, I'm off to bed, do you need anything before I get to bed?" Sakura asked Temari. Temari crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg.

"Sakura, when exactly were you and Ino planning on telling me about this festival? It's tommorrow night!!" Sakura looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well... er... um..." She shifted her eyes away from Temari. "Well... we were hoping that someone else might... Oh, er... tell you about it persay... We then got a bit distracted by you guys going missing for so long..."

Temari looked at Sakura beadily. She was avoiding saying something... and she was determined to find out what. However, before she could ask, Sakura turned and yawned, streching her arms.

"Yaaawww... I'm goin' to bed... er... see ya in the morning!!" Sakura opened her door, then stopped. "Oh Temari, did you bring anything formal?"

Temari looked at her a bit confused. "No." She replied. Sakura turned to face her, hand on the door post.

"Alright then... well, Ino, Hinata and I were going to go and get somethings, why don't you come along and pick something up?" Temari shrugged.

"Alright... I guess..." Temari said. Sakura nodded, then retreating into her room, smiling widely. Temari opened the door to the guest bedroom and layed down on the bed. She looked up at the cieling for a few moments, before finally falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru walked through the lamp lit town. All sorts of preperations were being made for the festival. People were setting up decorations, and cooking food that needed to settle for a night... The air was filled with anticipation and life. Everyone was either busy preparing themselves or preparing the area. Konoha was somewhat peaceful at this time... It was a good time to think.

"OOOOOOOHHHH YEAH!!! That's right, right here chef!!!" Shikamaru stopped just inches from the cullinary resturaunt. He could recognize that coice anywhere. Sure enough, when he peaked his head in, he saw the shaggy haired face of his best friend, Choji. And, of course, he was doing what he did best. Eat. Shikamaru smiled vaguely at his best friend, and Choji did not fail to see him.

"OY!! Shikamaru, come on in and join me eh?" Shikamaru slumped in slightly and sat across from his friend, whom immeadiatly began to chow down. "So, " He said through bites. "What'cha thinkin' about?" Shikamaru turned back to his friend and looked at him with amusment.

"Who told you I was even thinking?" Shikamaru said. Choji laughed.

"Your always thinking." He said smiling. "So, what's it about this time? Godaime-sama send you on a troublesome mission again?" Shikamaru looked at him eyebrows raised.

"hmph..."

Choji looked at him, then smiled mischeivously.

"Your thinking about a girl ain't ya!?!?!" Shikamaru nearly fell over. Choji laughed and began to eat again. "See Shikamaru, as your best friend, I know everything about you!!" Shikamaru composed himself and stared out the window at the lit lamps. He hadn't expected that to come around from Choji so fast, and now, he could be sure that Choji wouldn't let it go. He was in deep this time.

"Well, so who is it? Ino? Or maybe it's that sand girl you keep hanging around? You gunna ask her to the festival?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh mendokuse..."


	9. Chapter 9

ShikaTema- Chapter 9

Temari woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face. She stretched her arms and got up from bed. She pulled the blanket over the bed as neatly as she could and quickly got dressed. She figured Sakura wasn't up yet, otherwise she'd probably have come into her room already. Temari pulled on her forehead protector and went to open the door, when it opened, nearly hitting her in the face. Sakura was standing in the doorway, looking thouroughly hyped up.

"Ready to shop?" She asked silkily. Temari looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah... I suppose..." She said looking at Sakura.

"Good." Sakura said pulling on her arm. " Let's go get Ino, Hinata will meet us there in about 15 minutes." Temari followed her out of the room and into the bright sunlight.

--------------------------------------------------

Temari was lead into town, and several minutes later, they met up with Ino. She wore her normal purple based outfit, but her hair was in a messy bun, and she had an apron around her waist.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura called. "Getting out yet?" Ino nodded and ran over.

"Yeah, so are we ready. Is Hinata here yet?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"She's gonna meet us at the shop, Neji had to take her because of her training...(injuries)" Ino nodded and turned to Temari.

"So you ready to go yet?" Ino asked her. "Gotta date?" Temari blushed furiously.

"Wh-what?" She stammered. "What do you mean?" Ino smiled devilishly and Sakura shook her head.

"Stop scaring her Ino." Sakura said giving her a glare, then staring at Temari. "You don't have to have a date. Ino was just kidding." Temari sighed, still really red.

"I hope so..." She said somewhat inaudibly. Temari than followed Sakura and Ino into a shop, only about 50 feet from where they were standing. hinata was waiting by the door. Her long hair fell about her face, making her look like she had just been in a battle, but her good-natured face still shone through.

"Hey!" She said looking up good-naturedly. "And Temari-san! how nice to see you again! Are you staying for tonights festival?" Temari nodded and walked up to the shop and peered inside. On the shelves and hug up, were lovely traditional kimono's of beautiful styles and colors.

Hinata walked over to the door and pushed it open. "Are you ready? We only have so much time before the festival!!"

--------------------------------------------------

"You look amazing Temari!!!"

"You'll have a date by the end of the night for sure!!"

"Ino!!" Temari blushed slightly at the attention she was now recieving. She was trying on a very long periwinkle-blue kimono with white petals running across it. Her waistband was a royal purple, with a periwinkle rope-belt tying across it. It was a little big, and sat over her shoulders such that they were clearly showing. She could feel her face burning a furious red. The other three, kimono's on their laps, were sitting and critiquing the kimono's that each of them had picked up. Apparently by their reactions, this was a perfect match for her.

The girls had been out for a long time. About two hours. Each had tried on a kimono, though the only one who had actually had any difficulty was Hinata because she blushed too furiously and refused to come out and show several times. Eventually they settled on a lavendar one that allowed the blushing in her face to settle.

"Alright then, that's a wrap eh? Let's go get ready!" Ino said jumping up. The others nodded and went to pay. The second they excited the store, Ino steered them into her house, and into her room. She pulled out a rather large box of makeup and hair care products(I can guarentee you know what's coming)

"Let's go!!" Ino said. "Hinata, Sakura, you two can go get dressed. I'll fix Temari's hair, and then we'll switch off ok?" Temari looked at Sakura and Hinata helplessly as they left without a question. Then she turned her gaze to the fashionista kunoichi.

"Oh dear..." She said under her breath.

Ino smiled and held up a straightener. "Now... How shall we start this...?"

------------------------------------------------

"Mendokuse... Can we go yet?" Shikamaru asked Choji irritably. Choji licked his fingers and burped.

"Oh... But I was just getting started!!" he said smiling mischeiviously. Shikamaru drummed his fingers against the tables surface. Choji looked at him and sighed. "oh alright pushy-san... Let's go get ready for the festival... I don't see why your so jumpy anyway... It's not like your planning on proposing or anything."

"Choji!"

"What?"

"You irk me sometimes..."

"That's what friends are for."


	10. Chapter 10

ShikaTema chapter 10

It was now evening time. Around six-thirty pm. Temari looked at herself in the mirror in complete amazement. Her hair was straight and wasn't in four ponytails. Ino had meticuolously placed it up in a roundabout bun with a few stray strands in her face. She had then placed a rather light blue flower in her hair and a few hair ornaments that Temari happened to own. Her face was lightly done, and slightly done with eyeshadow... She couldn't believe the transformation she'd undergone. It was as if she was someone entirely different. She looked at Ino, in whom was smiling confidently.

"Well?" She asked. "What do you think? Can I make you look good, or can I make you look good?" Temari smiled a bit and turned back to her reflection.

"All I can say is..." She said. "Is thank you... You did an amazing job..." Ino smiled and then stood up.

"Well." Ino said streching. "Sakura and Hinata should be finishi-" Just as she said this, Hinata and Sakura came in. Both were completely dressed. They took one look at Temari and gasped in suprise.

"Temari!" Sakura said. " You look great! The guys will be crawling at your feet tonight! I'm jealous!" She said. She turned to Ino. " Your a sly one Ino-pig, but you did amazing!" Ino crossed her arms proudly.

"That's right billboard brow, now, you two get ready and me and Temari'll get our kimono's on. alright?" Hinata and Sakura nodded, and Temari stood up. They made the switch and began to finish...

---------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru adjusted his robe. It was a grayish-green color with black dojo-style pants. He rarely got dressed up for anything, then again, this was one of the biggest festivals Konoha ever held.

"Come on Shikamaru, I don't think you robe is going to catch you any girls if your in your room adjusting it!" Choji called. Shikamaru sighed and opened his door. Choji stood there in a maroon and black outfit, with a bag of chips in hand. Shikamaru sighed again.

"Ready then eh?" He asked. Choji nodded. "Alright, let's head into town... hopefully Ino's not there yet... otherwise we'll be like last time..." Choji smiled.

"Ah it wasn't that bad." He said crushing the bag in his fist. "Ino only made you buy her 300 ryous worth of festival junk." Shikamaru scowled at him but smiled nonetheless.

"Well." He said " I refuse to dote on a girl this time. Too troublesome." Choji smiled sneakily.

"You might be singin' a different tune by tonights end Shikamaru..." Choji said. "I'm thinkin' your in for a big suprise when we get there..." Shikamaru looked at him a bit suspiciously before turning back to the front and opening his front door.

"Alright friend..." He said. " If you insist."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys! We're gunna get there after the guys at this rate!!!" Ino called. Temari walked out slowly. She was blushing a bit, but was overall enjoying the effect. Hinata and Sakura were right behind her. Hinata was blushing more furiously than Temari, and was partially hiding behind Sakura, whom was looking about somewhat subtly. Ino turned and looked at them all.

"Alright guys, we are ready for this! We are going to knock the socks off every guy in town!" hinata turned really red, and Sakura sighed.

"Don't scare them Ino, we're not going to scare the guys, we're going to have a good time." Ino shrugged.

"Guess it depends on who you talk to..." Sakura shook her head.

"Alright, so let's go! It's starting to get dark." Everyone nodded, and together they set off. Konoha was being lit with candles and laterns of beautiful shades of blues, greens and reds. Everything sounded so serene and clear. Talking was heard from a distance and smells of cooking food. Soon they came the the village square. So many people were walking around, children laughing and playing with each other, and adults conversing with one another. Each was dressed in formal wear, and looked radient in their own respect under the light. Several heads turned lightly at the girls and some lingered. Hinata and Temari were blushing the worst, but Temari was mostly trying to enjoy herself. She saw many things she could do, but before she could split off, a very familiar face turned up.

"Hey guys! You look cool!" Naruto said smiling his goofy grin. He cocked his head a bit and obsereved Hinata. He smiled good naturedly.

"Hey Hinata! You look pretty! Why're you so red?" he went over and grabbed her arm. " Come on! I know just the thing you need!

"Kya!" Hinata squeeked out before she was led away, face further red from direct contact with her crush. Temari, Ino and Sakura smiled.

"Weeeelllll..." Ino said slyly. "That's one down... now only three to go!" Temari rolled her eyes and looked ahead, and she caught someones eye, in whom was staring directly at her, staring in much suprise.


	11. Chapter 11

ShikaTema chapter 11

Temari was standing there, not quite wavering, but was altogether speechless. She had to say, Shikamaru cleaned up well. He, in turn, was staring at her with some bit of interest. Was it that he didn't recognize her? Was it that he was curious about her? Was he to think any different of her now? Even as these questions ran through her head, she didn't quite know what to expect. And that is exactly what held in her suprise when he and Choji made their way over to the three dressed-up kunoichi.

"Hello ladies!" Choji said. He was holding a rather large cone of cotton candy. Temari was startled by the amount he was able to consume, but he wasn't her main focus... even if she was trying to hide it, she was shooting extremely subtle glances at the cloud watching ninja. His eyes, however, were turned to the sky, obviously, he was somewhat bored with the scene... but there was a subtle pink tinge in his cheeks.

"Hello, Choji, Shikamaru." Ino said silkily. "I believe you've met the lovely sand kunoichi here eh? Temari?" Shikamaru finally took the cue and he, as well as Choji took a look at her.

"That's Temari?" Choji asked somewhat dumbfoundedly. " What'd you do to her Ino? She looks like... entirely different!" Temari didn't know whether he was kidding or not. As far as she was concerned, she looked the same. Shikamaru seemed to be generally disinterested. Then Ino leaned towards him smiling mischieviously.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeellll Shikamaru? What do you think?" Shikamaru looked at Ino, then turned back to Temari. Temari held her breath. She didn't know why, but she felt so hung up on his opinion of her... perhaps it was because he saved her life? Did she honestly care what he thought of her? Apparently so.

Shikamaru looked at the kunoichi, and realized she was indeed hanging on his words. How troublesome. But... at the same time... He couldn't help but wonder...

"Well Shikamaru?" Ino asked. "Are you that speechless?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"I guess I am." Temari let out a breath. Well, now she knew what he thought... sort of. Now all there was to do was find out the context of what he said...

"Eugh..." Temari groaned to herself. " Men's minds are so confusing..." However, interupting them came another familiar nin. He was smiling, but quite frankly, Temari wasn't sure if he meant it or not.

"Well hello." He said. His voice was that of calm and cool, though portrayed no emotion as well. Sakura stepped foreward.

"Your late Sai. What happened to your ponctual meeting times hm?" Ino turned to the pink haired kunoichi incredulously.

"You made a meeting with Sai and didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't a requirement Ino-pig."

"Whatever happened to the best-friends rule?!"

"Whatever happened to privacy!?" The two were on the rise alright. Temari was beggining to feel uncomfortable. Shikamaru stepped foreward a bit.

"Hey Temari." He said quietly. "Wanna get away before the cat-fight hits home?" He asked. Temari looke at the two kunoichi and realized both tempers were rising at an incredible rate. At this point, Choji was holding onto Ino's arm, and Sai was holding onto Sakura, trying very hard not to get punched in the face, as the two kunoichi sent back insults. Temari nodded.

"Let's hurry." She said. " I don't think this will end well..." Shikamaru nodded and they headed away, silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was walking alongside Shikamaru. Both were silent and looking around at the lights and the smells which radiated around them. Temari didn't recognize to many of the people. However, when she was walking, Shikamaru stopped.

"What is it?" She asked. Shikamaru pointed to the left, smiling. Temari turned her gaze and smiled, trying not to laugh. Hinata was very red, and couldn't stop staring at Naruto, in whom was trying to understand how the game in front of them worked. The man in charge of the booth was becoming frustrated, but Naruto was completely oblivious. He then turned to Hinata and asked her to do it first. She, in turn, shakin, completed the game to both Naruto and the man's complete amazement.

"How'd you do that Hinata!" Naruto said smiling widely. "I had no idea how to do it! Your amazing!" Hinata just turned a deeper shade of red and started playing with her fingers.

"W-well...I-I d-didn't really h-have t-to... do a-anything special..." Naruto then took her hand, smiling widely and led her off to the next place in the festival. Temari smiled.

"Naruto... He's going to give her a heartattack on of these days." She said. Shikamaru nodded, then continued walking.

"So... " Temari said. She felt like talking now. She had been a little too silent in the past few minutes. Shikamaru turned to her.

"How long are you staying here?" Temari stopped, a bit taken aback. She didn't exactly expect that to be his answer or statement.

"Well..." She said. " I... I really don't know." Shikamaru looked away and stopped as well. She looked at him. "Why do you ask?" Shikamaru turned his gaze back to her. Her face was that of a confused, or puzzled expression. He couldn't help but tell her now.

"Well..." He said. " I -"


	12. Chapter 12

ShikaTema chapter 12

Shikamaru hadn't expected her to ask him why he had asked. He wasn't even entirely sure what he would answer with. However, against his will, his mouth opened to tell her exactly how he felt.

"Well" he said. "I-"

"Shikamaru!!!" Both he and Temari turned around. Shikamaru sighed and turned slightly red.

"Whose your friend?" His mother asked smiling graciously. Shikamaru turned a light pink as he turned to face his parents fully. His father looked slightly happy and at the same time somewhat troubled. He looked at Temari, and then took a double-take.

"Hey..." He said, his voice barely above a drawl. "It's that sand girl from Sunagakure!" Yoshina (Shikamaru's mom) looked at her and smiled in suprise.

"Oh! Of course!" She said. "Well, enjoy your time with your girlfriend!" Shikamaru turned a furious red as Shikaku put up a thumb smiling widely, as Yoshina pulled him along.

"Troublesome parents..." Shikamaru said shaking his head. Temari was a bit pink. Shikamaru turned back to Temari and sighed.

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru said putting his hand behind his head. "My parents are a little unobservent when it comes to things like girls." He remarked slowly. Temari nodded and looked at him meaningfully.

"So," She said pushing foreward a bit. "What were you going to say?" Shikamaru started to sweat a bit. Whether in panic, or shock, or nerves, he wasn't exactly sure.

"Well..." he said carefully stepping up closer to her. " I was wondering actually because... I wanted to know if you wanted to... er... hang around town with me... just for the next couple of days... so that we could maybe talk about the chunin exam?" Temari was looking at him a bit suspiciously. She blushed.

"Well..." She said I suppose I could consider it..." She said slyly. Shikamaru smiled. However, the night was moving on, and both had lost any ideas for a conversation, when suddenly, Ino came running up, holding onto the arm of a very out of breath and exsaughsted looking Choji.

"Hey guys!!" She said pulling Choji up to a standing position. " So, how's your date going?" Both Temari and Shikamaru turned a deep red and looked at her incredulously.

"We're not on a date!!!" The two insisted simultaneously. Ino smiled deftly and turned to Choji.

"They're deep in denial." She said smiling. "Well, though you deny it, we have proof."

"Ino..." Shikamaru said. " Don't even think it." Ino smiled mischeiviously. Then she turned to Choji again.

"What Ino?" He said. She smiled.

"How about we make these two... show there love in public huh? The kissing contest is up in two minutes... think we can make it?" Choji smiled and picked up Ino, then- "RUN CHOJI RUN!!!" With that, the great expanding nin ran foreward and headed for the booth about 60 feet away, at an incredible speed. It took a moment for the two to register what had just occured.

"Oh my God..." Temari said, the fact now hitting her."Shikamaru! We've got to stop them!!" Shikamaru nodded, and they quickly ran to catch up. However, the two misceivous nin were already writing down names.

"We won't make it!" Shikamaru said. "They were too far ahead of us!" Sure enough, Ino put a piece of paper in the man's hand, and she and Choji walked foreward, large grins adorning their faces. Shikamaru and a flustered Temari walked up.

"You-" Shikamaru said. "How could you?"

"Well," Choji said. "I think it was a good idea. I didn't agree with Ino at first, but after seeing you two together and realizing that you like her, I agreed to help."

"Traitor." Shikamaru said slightly pinker than before. Temari found it impossible to even formate words. In a way, she was still processing the fact that her name, and Shikamaru's, had been entered in a couples kissing contest. On the same sheet of paper. With an 'and' between them. She was in utter shock. Shikamaru on the other hand, was chastising Ino, and seemed to be quite out of shock.

"Ino!!! That's suck a bust on privacy!!!" He continued. "Even my parents have never embarrased me as much!" Choji snickered, and Ino merely smiled.

"Oh you know you like her, stop trying to hide it!" She said carefully picking at one of her nails. "We just are speeding up the process a bit is all. As your teammates, it is our civic duty to make sure you get what you deserve!" Shikamaru looked ready to kill.

Then, to the amazement and suprising many of the passerbys, The man pulled out a large cone.

"AAAALLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIGHT!!!" He shouted. "All contestants step foreward puleeze!" Ino looked at the two nin.

"weelll? That's your cue!!!" And with that she and Choji pushed the two foreward to the booth were seven other couples were standing. Then, each filed onto the stage, looking out into the crowd. Shikamaru and Temari were the reddest of the group. Hinata was standing, hand locked with Naruto's in the crowd, near Sakura who, smiling stood paritally leaning on Sai, whom was smiling his natural smile. Ino and Choji were showing the thumbs up, looking at them with a mix of pride and happiness. The other couples were looking amoungst each other, either wondering what they had gotten themselves into, or what the others might be thinking at that very moment.

"Now," The man said "These are the rules! You amoung the crowd choose the cutest couple by clapping when they are indicated! The most claps and cheers heard, indicate a winner! Now, the winners must give one another a kiss, and not just any kiss..." He said slyly.

"A full kiss of lovers."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Temari nearly passed out when she heard what they were required to do if they won. She wasn't exactly registering things well. Shikamaru looked at her. Then, unexpectadly, he grabbed her hand, and held it in his own.

"Temari." He said. Temari turned to gaze at his face. He wasn't looking at her, but she could see the calm overcoming his face. "We can get through this. Don't worry..." He said. "It's just me."


	13. Chapter 13

ShikaTema chapter 13

Temari was completely still as the man moved down the line, slowly coming closer to them. They, at the end of the line, were awaiting the fall.

"Perhaps no one will clap..." Temari said. "Then, another couple will win, and I own't have to worry..." But in the back of her mind... there lay quite a diferent view. She squeezed Shikamaru's hand, and he looked at her.

"Nervous?" He said. "I Would attempt to have released the names but... the man would have denied it..." He pointed up and saw a sign. It stated:

Contestants: Once your names are entered, you are bound to the rules, and unless dying, cannot be taken out of the selection.

"Eugh..." Temari said shrinking a little. "Rules..."

Shikamaru shrugged a bit, and she squeezed his hand tighter. The man was slowly drawing closer, and she was getting nervous. She had never kissed... anyone, before. She never had really had the time for a boyfriend... or any type of relationship. There wasn't much else that she could do. Now, she was hoping for the best... whatever that may be at that point.

Alright," The man said, now standing in front of Shikamaru and Temari. "Names please?"

Temari took a quick look at the man, and then at Shikamaru. His face was calm. It would seem that he wasn't worried. "He must think they won't clap for us..." Temari thought.

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru said. Temari then stood a bit straighter, hand still clasped in his.

"Sabakuno Temari." The man nodded and turned to the half snickering and half concentrating audience.

"Well, here we have Temari and Shikamaru! So let's hear it eh?!" To their great suprise, no one made a move. Temari sighed in relief, and then Ino stepped foreward.

"On three, one, two, THREE!!!" Then, everyone exploded with nose, cheering and clapping, louder than all the rest put together. It echoed beyond the town. Temari's eyes widened and she turned to a very shocked Shikamaru.

"But-" She said. He shrugged looking apologetic.

"I guess..."

"Well," The man said smiling. "Looks like the crowd has chosen! Go on ahead! Don't be shy!" Shikamaru turned to Temari, and she to him. Both looked minorly uncomfortable and a bit shocked at the outcome. She realized... She had held his hand that whole time. She hadn't let go. She looked into his eyes.

"Uh..." He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "I suppose we'd better get it over with before they come after us..." He said sheepishly. She nodded. Then, he leaned foreward, and kissed her.

Temari felt really light. She wasn't quite sure what it was. Then, she realized that people were cheering them on. Shikamaru released, looking both pleased, and embarrased at the same time. She hadn't really wanted it to stop... but she realized, had they held on any longer, they would surely have gotten many questions. Her face, she knew, was burning a brilliant red at this point, as was Shikamaru's. Her hand, was still clasped with his own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Temari had left the stage. Ino was walking back home, scolding Choji for having taken her cotton candy while she wasn't looking. Temari was ahead of Sakura by a bit, Shikamaru in front of her. They hadn't spoken much since the kiss... She felt like her lips were singing with the thoughts she had running through her head... She had really wanted to hold on, even for an instant longer... And she wasn't even sure why.

Shikamaru felt similar. He wanted to kiss her more... but, it felt... forced. Somehow, he felt like because they had been pushed into it, somehow, it wasn't right. He'd have to settle for that explanation and hoped it sufficed... but still his mind drifted to thoughts of her... and the kiss that, if Ino and Choji had not been bold enough to initiate, would have never occured. He wasn't sure how she was feeling... but he knew for sure about himself... He was definetly in it deep.

Temari couldn't help but blush as she thought about it... How could she explain herself to her brothers? Kankuro especially would have made it worse for her... Gaara would be understanding... But then he would travel to Konoha in the middle of the night and probably scare him away... no, she wouldn't tell them... not yet. She'd wait until she was sure he felt the same... Then, she'd have a reason to feel something.

"Temari, your going to pass my house if you keep walking!!" Sakura called. Temari looked to her right and stopped. Sure enough, Sakura's house was in front. Choji and Ino's laughs and yells had long since subsided... All she had heard, was her thoughts that had been running through her head. Shikamaru had stopped as well. Sakura, smiling, entered her house, but not before subtely shooting the two a glance. Both stared at one another, wondering the same thing.

"What are you thinking?"

Temari smiled a bit, still blushing.

"I... Thank you for... the walk... and inviting me uh... I enjoyed it." She stammered. Shikamaru nodded, and then walked up to her.

"I enjoyed it too." He said. "And I hope you had as good a time as I did." Temari nodded, and turned to enter the house, when Sakura came running out, startling the kunoichi and Shikamaru.

"Temari!" She said breathlessly."This was just sent! I believe it's from the Kazekage's office!!" Temari looked at Sakura's hand and looked the scroll that lie there. Her hand, now trembling, hovered over the document and took it into her hand. She carefully unraveled it and her eyes widened at what it contained.

"No..." She said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Temari turned a fearfilled eye towards Sakura.

"Kankuro sends word... He... Gaara has been... injured... I have to go."


	14. Chapter 14

ShikaTema- Segment two, chapter 1.

Temari had run inside to go get changed. She would leave her things behind and rush to sunagakure, alone. Shikamaru stood, a bit shocked at the outcome of the riddle filled note. Temari's eyes had filled with shock, and worry, as she turned away and ran inside, Sakura right behind her. He couldn't register quite yet that it had even happened. Gaara was a kage, a strong one at that. He wasn't a jinchuriiki anymore, sure, but he was still one of the most powerful shinobi he knew. It was hard to believe that he had been injured badly enough to require his sisters reappearence in sunagakure... Something didn't feel right...

Temari could hardly think. All that she could feel, was the cold, and the dread that was now slowly filling her being. She had no idea what could have happened. The note was scrawled upon the scroll so quickly that it was hardly legible. She could only think that the village had been attacked and Gaara had been injured while defending. Her mind wasn't processing any logic as she quickly tied on her forhead protector and grabbed her fan. Sakura was waiting outside her door, looking somewhat worried.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" She said. "Are you sure it's ok?" Temari quickly ran over to the doorway.

"It's fine, please let Tsunade-sama hear about this ok? I'll be back... if possible, as soon as I can." She turned away from Sakura and ran out. Then, she ran smack into Shikamaru, in whom was still standing there.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" She said. "I thought you would've gone home by now..." He shook his head and looked at her.

"Temari... I..." He said looking into her eyes. " I hope you get there safe." He said in a defeated tone. He then, to her shock, hugged her. Her eyes remained open and she stared over his shoulder. Then, she dropped her fan and wrapped her arms around him, eyes shutting. She was afraid of what she would find... She found something in Shikamaru that she hadn't ever really thought about before... hope, and comfort. She then pushed back. She couldn't cry, not in front of him, and she was so close. She picked up her fan and turned, her eyes welling up. She had to hurry. She began to walk, but again, Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"Temari." He said. "Promise you'll come back." She turned to look at him, a confused expression lighting her face. He nodded and released her arm. She nodded, and set off, prepared to head home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru set his folded clothes down on the chair in his bedroom. His parents were not back yet. He suspected that his father had gotten drunk and was now being dragged home by his mother. He wasn't really too worried about it... instead, his thoughts dwelled on the note. He then looked over to his clothes, and got up. He quickly put his hand into the pocket, and withdrew the scroll that contained the devastating news that had been written to Temari. He had taken it when he hugged her. He knew she'd understand why he did it if he explained himself... But he felt so unsure... She had only been there for two days... and already, her brothers had sent for her. It seemed too... strange.

He quickly made his way over to his bed and opened up the scroll fully. It was indeed hard to decipher, but the irking feeling in the back of his head made him continue to try and make it out. It seemed that Kankuro had been in a rush to write the note, so as to get it out as soon as possible. Most of the writing was like reading chicke scratch, but the most he could read out was the lines,

"Gaara has been injured! He's in the hospital, but we don't know how long he may last... we don't know how it happened, he left, then came back like this! You need to hurry Temari! You've got to get here as soon as possible!"

Shikamaru looked at the note several times. Nothing seemed amiss. Maybe... maybe he was so nervous... because he really cared for her, and he didn't want her to leave. Was that truly it? He didn't want her to leave Konoha? He couldn't be sure now... He surely did care about her... but... was he that desperate?

In any case... That's all he really could think about now... That, and how much he was dreading the feeling in the back of his head...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was running as fast as she could through the forest, ignoring the fatigue that was slowly washing over her. She needed to reach her siblings, but she was so tired... The nights events had left her drained and exsaughsted. Her enegy was dwindling... but all she could focus on was how she was going to get back to sunagakure before something happened to Gaara... again.

She ran like her life depended on it, making her way foreward across the trees, hoping desperatly to get there in less than the normal three days. She couldn't bear what the note had said. Now, she was ten times more worried than ever, and was on her way home...

Her body felt tired and lost, she could hardly focus, let alone do anything else. Right at the moment, all she was focused on was getting home, and soon. But as it would seem, fate, had something less fortunate in mind for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Shikatema segment 2. Chapter 2-

Temari ran now, faster than she had before. Her breath was running short and she found herself rushing, pushing herself to her limits. She hadn't bothered to look at the date of when the note had been sent. But, her logic had brought her to the conclusion that the note couldn't have been sent less than a day ago. This meant that at this point, any change could have occured. Any.

Temari tried to pry her thoughts away from the dread and turn them instead to the objective. Right now, what she needed to focus on, was getting to her brothers as soon as she could. And that is when she heard it.

Temari stopped dead as three shuriken and several kunai shot right by her face, narrowly missing her. She instantly turned and faced three ninja that were now bearing down upon her. The tallest of the three, in whom was also standing in the center, steeped foreward on his tree branch.

"I don't have time for this..." Temari muttered under her breath, hand slowly hovering towards her fan.

"I wouldn't do that...If I were you." The man said. Temari's eyes widened as suddenly, the man was on her branch, kunai at her throat. She gulped, and her hand dropped from her back.

"That's a good girl..." He said silkily, kunai still against her throat. "Now..."

"What do you want." She said, trying hard not to move. The man had leverage against her, and she had no less strategy than before. On top of it, she truly was exsaughsted. The man smiled and ran the kunai lightly against her neck, while his comrades snickered behind him.

"Now now..." He said. "In such a rush are you?" He lightly turned and twisted her arm around her back. Temari seethed, but did not make any moves, considering her still had the kunai to her throat. "Especially to get to your dear siblings in Sunagakure eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke up, in cold sweat. His dreams had been plaguing him. He looked at the clock, and again sighed.

"It's only been ten minutes!!" He said in an irritated tone. "Why can't I sleep?" Shikamaru threw his blankets to the side and threw on his jacket. "I guess I need some air..." He then jumped out his window, and began walking down the path alongside konoha's gates. The air was cool and light, short and whispy winds running like a dance across his face as he walked. Many of his thoughts were mixed and drawn about his head. His thoughts were often like this... thinking in several different perspectives, mainly because, even though it was troublesome, he couldn't stop thinking.

Then, he felt the sudden urge to run. Nowhere in paticular, just to run. Perhaps into the forest? His eyes turned to the innocently lying forest, swaying lightly in the breeze, sending off a vibe of life and a quiver of something else as well... like a secret.

Then, he ran. He ran like he hadn't run in days, like it had just snowed, and he was a young child enjoying the fluffy white confections. He ran, like someone was in danger. For one reason or another, he felt like, this was the real reason he was running. He didn't turn to grab any clothes. He didn't turn to grab anything. He didn't turn. He continued on, running foreward. He had made up his mind. Now, he would follow her, and he would be at her side, through whatever trials she would go through, he was going to follow her. He would help her. He could deal with lack and change of clothes until then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men that accompanied the man that had the kunai to Temari's throat were now closing in.

"This is bad..." She thought as they finally were within striking distance. "This is really bad." The three were leering at her, and all she could do, was stand there and hope that the one with the kunai wasn't on a blood-lust kick. Until then, she would stand silent, and hope some explanation would come into being. And it did.

"So... can we ask, what's a pretty lady like yourself doin' in such a large and dangerous forest eh kunoichi?" One asked smiling at her. "One could hurt themselves by going into this forest... Weren't you even the least bit worried?" Temari made no retort, but the man only smiled.

"A silent one eh? That's alright... Let's have a little fun ok? How about we tell you a little secret before we kill you?" Temari's eyes widened. Now, she had a reason to struggle. She kicked back and propelled herself foreward, rocketing through the other two and landing on a branch just feet from the previous one. She quickly unhooked her fan and unlatched it.

"Kill me?" She asked. "Not a chance."

"So we've got a live one eh?" The one with the kunai said. "No matter. That will change...After all, it's the least we could do for you killing Koichii."

"Koichii?" She said holding her fan out. "Who the hell is that? I have no idea who your talking about!" The men turned to one another, and one pulled out a photo and a forehead protector.

"These look familiar?" Temari took a quick glance and gasped. She remembered where they were from. The man that they had been tracking!

"These must be his comrades..." Temari thought, turning her attention back to the three rogue nin. "We couldn't catch up to them before...They must think I killed him..."She lifted her fan a bit.

"So what?" She stated. "It's not like he was any good anyway. Besides, it was a mission. It's done. If you honestly think you can beat me, come at me!"

"Alot of big talk Temari..." She told herself as they smiled. "Your dead now."

"Hm... Big confidence level eh?" One stated. "But, before we do... Let's tell you something. Maybe it will help you clear things up no?" Suddenly, the man was in front of her, smiling, and then, he leaned in next to her ear.

"That letter you recieved was a fake."

"Squelch"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru continued running. Temari had only just left. He knew he could catch up to her... If he could only just get a bit faster...


	16. Chapter 16

ShikaTema segment 2 chapter 3.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped. He thought he had heard something... but he wasn't quite sure what it could be.

"Maybe Temari's just ahead then..." He thought, still stopped. "That means I may be able to catch up to her..." He then quickly resumed running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari's eyes were open wide. Her breath seemed to stagger in shock. She looked down, dropping her fan, which landed loudly to the forest floor. Her hand drifted to her stomache and touched the sword. She ran her hand along it, finally reaching the blood that was on the end of it.

"B-but..." She said, her voice hardley audible. The man in front of her smiled.

"Kyou?! What the hell did you DO?!" The one man with the kunai that had been holding Temari said in shock. His face displayed an enormous amount of horror and shock, as did his comrade. Temari could hardely focus on them. Her eyes were still met with shock, looking at the man incredulously. Then, the man closed his eyes smiling, and fell backwards, and with a sickening crunch, fell to the ground. Temari stood, completely paralyzed. She had no idea why that had just occurred. She didn't know why he had done it... He had stabbed himself, and had fallen to his own death.

"Why the hell'd he do that?" One of the other men asked, observing the fallen ninja. His sword was protruding from his stomache sickly, blood out of his mouth as well. The men turned their attention to Temari, in whom was now observing her hand with general fear.

"He-" She looked up. It would seem that the two nin did not take it into consideration that she had nothing to do with their comrades sudden desire to terminate his own life. Now, they were twice as intent on making her suffer. And she could see it in their eyes. She finally snapped back to her senses, and realized by the time she could reach her fan, she'd be dead. Her first move would be to get to any weapon in the vacinity.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!!" She yelled out, dropping her hand down to the tree branch and quickly moving out of the way. After the smoke cleared, it revealed a second fan. She quickly picked it up and held it out defensively. It was a last resort to have to pull out this particular fan. It was much larger, and a white color, glossy like her black one, with a red rope tied around it. She took her hand to the rope and untied it stealthily.

"Ah... So it seems you have more than one fan in your arsenal then? And ready to fight as well? I guess that allows us to speed up our plans." One said.

"Yes... Kyou was supposed to kill you and rough your body up a bit, then we would send it back to the kazekage... But it seems we'll have to rearrange our plan now won't we?" The other piped in simply. "Sounds a bit daring don't you think Seiichi?" Seiichi smiled and looked to the trembling kunoichi's blood stained hand.

"Yes...we will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru quickly made his way across the branches. He felt no closer than he had before. It was becoming extremely difficult for him to control his impatience. He knew he couldn't be too far behind her, especially if she had stopped to rest even once. He had to catch up to her soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari blocked the kunai and shuriken with her fan and bashed the hilt into the man's stomache, hearing him grunt in pain as he flew into the tree. She was so tired, and fighting for her life wasn't giving her enough adrhenelin to keep going for much longer. Her body ached in exsaughstion, and she knew it would succumb to it soon. She hadn't slept since the last night, and it was nearing one in the morning. She didn't think her body could handle too much more strain, but she didn't exactly see a way out of her current situation either. She just had to continue fighting for as long as she could until something happened... whatever it took.

The men fought agily, twisting around her and attacking from every and any angle that was possible to attack from. She was just barely blocking the kunai and shuriken, and was escaping brutal punches by just inches. She could feel her body tiring, and she knew she would slip up.

Sure enough, a punch came and knocked the wind out of her. She felt dizzy as she held onto her fan for dear life. She allowed herself to fall from the branch, using the fan to hurl up enough wind to break her fall. She was slowly able to breath again, and she held up her fan, but the men we're nowhere in sight. Then, she heard running, she turned, and saw a figure headed toward her.

"Temari!" She heard a familiar voice call. She nearly dropped her fan in suprise.

"Shikamaru?" She croaked out. Shikamaru indeed ran foreward. He looked a bit shocked, and was still in his pajamas. "What are you wearing?" He looked down a bit sheepishly and then took a second look at her. He then gasped when he saw her hand.

"What happened?" He asked. She looked to where his eyes had gravitated. She sighed heavily and pointed behind her. He then looked and cringed at the man's distorted body. " Who did that?" He asked. She turned to him.

"He did it to himself... I don't know why... One second he had the katana to my heart, and the next it was in his gut... I really don't know what happened." He looked at her sympathetically, then noticed that she looked a bit battered and frazzeled.

"We're there more of them?" He asked. She nodded, then, in complete exsaughstion, she sank to her knees. Shikamaru quickly grabbed her and slowly helped her down.

"You don't look too good..." He said slowly, taking a look into her eyes. "Maybe we need to hurry and get you to sunagakure..." Temari merely nodded. However, Shikamaru made no move to get upand leave with her. Instead, he had gotten up and walked over the the body, pulling out the katana. He looked at it for a second, and then brought it back over to her. Temari looked at him expectantly,

"What do you need that for?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Proof." He said simply. "She'll need to know what happened." Temari nodded, believing he was indicating that Tsunade-sama would need to see this to prove that indeed the men had attacked her on her way to sunagakure.

"Are we going to head back now?" Temari said quietly, jolting the konoha nin out of his thoughts. He took a look at her.

"No." He said. Temari looked at him in confusion. She didn't quite understand what he was tellling her.

"Why?" She asked persistantly. He took another glance at her.

"Because..." He said. "I have something to take care of first."

-----------------------------------------------------

"kuchiyose no jutsu summoning jutsu.


	17. Chapter 17

ShikaTema segment 2 chapter 4

Temari looked at Shikamaru incredulously as he said the statement. Something to do first? He wasn't planning on going after those ninja was he? They could be in the next village at this point... there wasn't really a point to searching for them. They could do anything and hide anywhere... so what was he planning?

She again looked at Shikamaru and saw the smirk on his face. She looked on curiously, not quite understanding what he was planning on doing. Whatever it was however, she planned to go with him, she wasn't staying here by herself while Shikamaru attempted to do whatever it was he was doing. But she was not quite sure what he was going to do, and she planned to find out.

"Shikamaru..." She said softly, attempting to stand up somewhat slowly. "What exactly are you going to do huh?" Shikamaru, standing, took a glance at her.

"Exactly what I plan to do..." He said. "Is to make sure that I complete my mission." Temari looked at him, now very puzzeled. What mission? Shikamaru turned and looked her in the eye. He then grabbed her shoulders a bit forcefully towards him, so that she was face to face with him. The katana that was previously lodged in the man's stomache was still in his hand.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" She said quickly. "What is- What's going on? What mission are you talking about?"

"The only mission that I have been sent to complete Temari..." He said leaning in close to her ear. " And I will complete it. Don't worry..." He said, now right beside her ear. "It won't hurt." Temari's eyes were opened wide as suddenly, the katana was shoved through her ribs. She looked up at Shikamaru, in whom merely twisted the blade and caused a shock to go through her body. She screamed out in pain and fell back, blood flowing out. Her vision was becoming blurry and vague... she didn't understand... she was so tired... her mind was running circles. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She layed, on the forest floor, looking at the grass from the view in front of her. She then looked at Shikamaru, in whom leaned down in front of her. She could just barely stay awake. He leaned down and looked into her eyes. Her question was on her tongue, but she had not the voice to speak it. She was speechless.

"Sorry." He said." It had to be done." Temari shook her head, and without another movement, passed out, still bleeding pofusely. She was quickly losing color in her face, showing that she had already undergone major bloodloss, and would soon die... Shikamaru stood, and smiled cockily. A figure came from behind the trees.

"Good work... She won't be living much longer." The figure said. "Now, let's go. And lose the disguise. It's starting to look annoying." Shikamaru nodded and released the jutsu. Instantly, his face carved out a different appearence... One of Seiichi, the one who had had Temari at Kunai point before. He smiled widely, then he and his comrade disappeared into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru heard some voices up ahead of him, and he ran faster, not recognizing two of them. However, once he ran to the sight of where the voices were coming from, they were gone, and there was but one lone figure on the ground, and some feet away, another. He slowly made his way to the two figures. Once he saw the first in the light however, he gasped and fell to his knees.

He lifted Temari up and moved her to his knees. She was still bleeding and she was whiter than a ghost. He noticed the stab wound and his hand hovered over it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was fine before and now...

Shikamaru then pulled of his robe and wrapped her in it, hoping desperatly to stiffle the bleeding, even if temporarily. He knew he had to get her to a hospital and fast. At this point, they were pretty far from Konoha, and just as the same from sunagakure. He had to make a quick decision, and fast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari woke up in a softly lit room, on a very soft bed. She was in a hospital. She felt very lightheaded, and didn't feel like moving any part of her body. There was no one in the room with her, but she could hear people wispering outside her room. She didn't know where she was, nor how she got there, all she knew, was that she was injured and in alot of pain.

She seethed at the amount of pain she was in and made no more moves than necessary. It was difficult for her to breath, let alone do anything else. And then, she heard the door open, and footsteps of three people, now in the same room as her. She turned her head to see who they were.


	18. Chapter 18

ShikaTema segment 2 chapter 5

Temari nearly jumped when she saw Shikamaru come into her medic room. She was glad she could restrain herself. She was still extremely disoriented and confused. She also still believed that Shikamaru was the one who stabbed her.

"Get him out of here." She said in a low tone, her voice croaking slightly. She looked at him and then turned away. She couldn't bear to look at his face. Not after everything that had just happened.

"It's ok Shikamaru..." Gaara said slowly. "We'll figure this out... for now, it may be best if you just head out." Temari waited until she heard his footsteps fade away before she even dared turn and face her brothers. She was back in Sunagakure... and she was the one who was injured, not them. She could see a bit of worry etched in their faces. The door was closed behind them.

"Guess you won't be...er... killing me for those comments will you?" Kankuro said in a half mocking, half worried voice. "You got roughed up quite a bit." Temari nodded slowly and looked at them again. Gaara was looking at the door, but he quickly turned his attention back to her, arms crossed.

"So what was that all about Temari." Gaara said. "Shikamaru saved your life. You were bleeding to death!" Temari looked up at him doubtfully.

"Save me?" She said, trying hard, and not succeeding, to keep her voice down, "Save me? He's The one who stabbed me!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru heard what she said. He couldn't quite focus after he heard it. He, stab her? He would never! Where in the world would she get such an idea? But then again... Transformation jutsu's were altogether possible... but how would those who ambushed her know? We're they being followed at the festival?

"It's a possibility..." Shikamaru thought to himself. "In that case, they would know exactly how to get around her defenses..." He felt angry. If only he had followed her as soon as she had left! This wouldn't be an issue. He could hear them whispering vaguely now, he wasn't really interested at this point. He did however want to get to the botom of this, and soon. He wouldn't stand for this, especially since he was nowhere near her when she was injured. But at this point, it could be difficult to prove anything...Unless he talked to Temari alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stabbed you?" Kankuro said incredulously. "Why in the world would he do that? Are you sure you have the right person Temari?" Temari looked at her two siblings stubbornly.

"Of course I am!" She whispered. "I saw him do it! I thought... I thought he was going to go get the two nin that had been attacking me before-"

"What two nin?" Gaara interrupted her. "You didn't tell us that two others were involved in this as well." Temari looked at him.

"They were rogue nin... When I arrived at Konoha..." She said slowly. " Tsunade-sama sent Shikamaru and I on a mission to retrieve them but... we only got to one, and Shikamaru ended up killing him and saving my life..." Those words stuck on her tongue. Saved her life... that's what he did... and back there... he had tried to end it... it made no sense to her, but what other options did she have to think of? " We came back and then they... sent me a fake letter saying that you two were severly injured. I headed back to the village but... I was ambushed by them. Then they disappeared, and that's when I ran into Shikamaru, ok?" Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces.

"You mean to tell us," Kankuro said crossing his arms. "That they ambushed you to kill you, then just left you there? Alone, defensless, and didn't even attempt to finish you off when that was clearly their main goal?" Temari looked at her brothers incredulously.

"I don't expect it to make sense." She said, trying to keep her voice from rising. "I hardly understand it myself alright?" Gaara and Kankuro looked at one another and shook their heads again.

"Maybe you should take some time to rest Temari..." Gaara said turning towards the door. "Kankuro and I will be back to see you later."

"Whatever..." Temari said slowly laying herself into a comfortable position. Gaara and Kankuro then went and exited, leaving Temari to rest, and think about everything that had just occured, all on her own.

The two came out of the room, closing the door, and then rounded on Shikamaru. He had sat down, and he had his hands in his signature position, thinking hard. At the noise they made, he looked up, then stood up to face them. Neither looked too pleased.

"She thinks your the one who tried to kill her." Kankuro said crossing his arms again. "She's totally convinced."

" Do you honestly think if I wanted her dead I would have brought her to a hospital so she would live?" He snapped slightly. " I would not try to kill her.

"We believe you Shikamaru." Gaara said. "But your going to have a hard time convincing her. Any theories you've come up with may not be enough."

"I have come up with a few." Shikamaru replied. "I can tell she's very upset... I wasn't there to stop whoever did that to her... I wasn't even going to follow her originally..."

"What made you change your mind?" Kankuro asked. Shikamaru looked at him, but did not answer. He wasn't even sure himself why he had done what he did, all he knew was that... he did it. Kankuro and Gaara seemed to sense the unrest because they said nothing else to him on that subject.

"What do you suppose your going to do now? Konoha's three days from here." Kankuro said. " And... No offense, but you weren't exactly thinking when you left your house. You have nothing here." Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit... Try and figure out what happened before I 'Stabbed her', and then go after them." He said.

"Do you honestly think you'll find them?" Shikamaru looked at Gaara and then turned to look at the ceiling.

"I'm going to try. I've gotta prove to her that I wouldn't do this. It's like a game of shogi... and right now... she's the one winning. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari had fallen asleep and hadn't woken up for a few hours. She wasn't exactly tired, but more confused and feeling defeated, puzzled and emotionally tongue-tied. She couldn't understand why after everything that they'd done together, why he had attacked her... especially since...

She opened her eyes and looked to the side. Shikamaru was sitting next to her and was staring at her. She almost jumped up to get away, but had not the energy to put up even a small struggle. She was trying hard not to cry.

"Please... Just leave me alone..." She said to him. " I don't think I can-" Shikamaru put a finger to her lips and locked eyes with her.

"Temari," He said. "Do you honestly, from the bottom of your heart believe that I would hurt you in that way? Ever?" Temari's eyes filled with tears, even though she was desperately trying to control herself.

"I d-don't know! Shikamaru, I thought that it would never happen, but it was you! You and...and it just made it more confusing! I can't- I don't know if I can trust you! Or anything you say!" Shikamaru nearly recoiled as he heard her relay this, but he needed to know, so he made no move to get up.

"I need to know Temari." He said softly. "I need to know what happened before I arrived." Temari looked at him, and wiped her tears away, looking somewhat determined.

"On one condition." She said. "If you can really prove you didn't do it... I want proof before you ever see me again. Ever."


	19. Chapter 19

ShikaTema segment 2 chapter 6

Shikamaru stared, stunned at her. He didn't know exactly how he was going to prove anything to her, even if he could catch up to the two in whom had ambushed him. He had several plans but...none of them in any way shape or form had him getting any proof. He hadn't planned on proving anything, after all, he was innocent in the matter. But Temari seemed set on what she had just said. It would seem she would not be swayed.

"I mean it Shikamaru..." She said. "At least... At least I'll know for my sake that... that you weren't the one who would do this but... You have to take it in my perspective!" She explained, slowly turning to face him fully. "I'm being ambushed, with no hope of being saved this time! Then suddenly, the one person who I thought would never show up, comes, and tells me he has to complete his mission! Then he stabs me! What am I to think huh?" She asked him. Her voice seemed to drip of hysteria as she thought of her traumitizing events.

"Do you really, from the bottom of your heart believe that I would take you out like that?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. His voice was slowly rising in magnitude. He couldn't believe he was even fighting it. She seemed so set and he just didn't understand why she would even consider it. So troublesome was the mind of a woman.

Temari couldn't answer. She turned her face away, tears again forming in her eyes as she thought about it.

"I... I want to believe it Shikamaru..." She thought. "I want to believe that your not the one who did this to me..." Shikamaru then stood up. He leaned down and turned her face towards his.

"I will prove it to you." He said. "No matter what."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Kankuro sat outside Temari's door, awaiting the fall to come crashing through the wall. Suprisingly, Shikamaru came calmly through the door, and shut it quietly.

"She's going back to sleep." He said quietly. "I have to go though. I don't know exactly when I'll be back..."

"Where are you going anyway?" Kankuro asked. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to look for the imposters." He said. "I'm going to bring them back here and get them to confess by any means necessary. Even if I have to beat it out of them myself. I'm not going to let Temari take the wrong meaning of everything that I've done." Gaara and Kankuro exchanged looks.

"Then I suppose you'd better get started. Do you need anything?" Kankuro asked standing up.

Shikamaru thought for a second, and then an idea clicked.

"Actually..." He said. "There is one thing..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was rushing foreward when he finally ran to the edge of sunagakure. He looked through the great chasm with a rush of memories and thoughts on his journey here. He had made so many mistakes, and sacrifced alot to get here... And now...

"Shikamaru!" Yelled a voice. Shikamaru looked up to see three figures headed towards him.


	20. Chapter 20

ShikaTema segment 2 chapter 7

Shikamaru was suddenly bombarded by the three figures. The sun shined upon there forhead protectors and he shaded his eyes from the shiny glint.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them. "Wouldn't you be in konohagkaure right now?" TenTen, Rock Lee and Neji looked at him smiling somewhat gleefully.

"Tsunade-sama sent us to come help you out!" TenTen replied somewhat esctatically. "You know, you ran out of the village in somewhat of a hurry... How is Temari-san?" Shikamaru looked down a bit. TenTen seemed to catch the general jist because she did not push the subject any further than that. Neji seemed to analyze him with his light eyes, almost knowingly.

"We also thought you may need some help getting your evidence." Neji stated. Shikamaru looked at him in shock.

"How'd you-" Neji pointed to his Byakugan.

"Byakugan. Now, are you ready? We brought you a little present curtosey of the forests near here..." He said pointing his fingers to Rock Lee, in whom, with a broad smile in his face, held two fallen figures, knocked unconcious, on his shoulders. At Neji's insistance, he dropped them on the ground.

"We found these two sitting around talking about infultrating a hospital nearby..." Neji said looking at them with venom.

"They then headed in the general direction of the village... sunagakure of course." TenTen added. Shikamaru looked at them with general disguist.

"And you knew?" He asked observing the two a bit closer.

"Well, they had originally been discussing going after a 'sand village kunoichi' so we caught the general meaning of it... They were snickering about posing as a konoha nin." TenTen said.

"We thought that it might have been you that they impersonated." Rock Lee said. Tsunade-sama said to be on our best guard for any imposters in case that was what may have occured. But when we caught up to them-"

"They refused to tell us anything." TenTen finished. Shikamaru sighed heavily and scratched his head.

"Well," He said. "You saved me the trouble of getting them myself... there's just one issue now." He said. The three nin looked at him.

"What is it?" TenTen asked. "Maybe we could... help in some way." Shikamaru looked at them and sighed again. He didn't exactly know how to explain what he was feeling. All he knew was, that he wanted to prove it to her. To Temari, that he wasn't the bad guy in her life. No, he was, hopefully, the one who would be at her side whenever she needed something... and yet still...

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked looking at him. Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the two nin on the ground.

"One things for sure... We need to get these two bound up before they wake up." He stated. He was restraining himself from kicking them. TenTen nodded and Rock Lee pulled both ninja onto his shoulders.

"Where to?" He asked. Shikamaru pointed behind him.

"Follow me..." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first nin woke with a start. He didn't remember much... Though he did vaguely remember being ambushed and pulled up by a green clad ninja before passing out. Most everything he was trying to think of was being pushed back by the newly occuring thoughts. Where was he? Where was his comrade? He looked around the room that he was sitting in. He was bound by rope and was sitting directly beneath a very bright light. Next to him, was his comrade.

"Seiichi..." He whispered.

The other nin stirred slightly. He then looked around slightly paniced and then caught notice of his comrade.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. "Are you mad? Why are we tied up-" His comrade gave him a look.

"Shut up and listen to me." He said. "We got caught by someone... I don't know who yet, but they're bound to come in and give us the interrogation crap. No matter what, you cannot, at any cost, release our plans if they're ANBU. They'll have us killed immeadiatly. Got it?" The ninja nodded and looked at him curiously, then, he turned his gaze to the door, which was now open. Shikamaru stepped in.

"Well, well..." He said walking in front of them and crossing his arms. "Look what we have here... A batch of troublemakers huh?" The two nin looked at one another and sighed, smiling.

"He's just a teenager..." They both thought. They looked back at him, not relaying anything but sarcasm in their expressions.

"So... " Shikamaru continued. "Why don't you make my job a hell of alot easier and just admit to what you've done and plan to do to Temari." Both nin looked a bit startled, but recovered rather quickly.

"Why are you so curious to know?" Asked the nin on the right. He looked at Shikamaru through his messy hair and recongnized him from the festival instantly.

"Ay, you were that kid hangin' around with that sand kunoichi... Got quite a fancy on her don't ya?" He said tauntingly. Shikamaru nearly lost his cool, but he managed to cool himself down.

"That isn't what I wanted to know." He said quickly. "When I want your opinions on my life, I'll let you know." He turned a bit, still able to see them.

"Well?" He asked. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" The man asked tauntingly, nearly laughing. His partner snickered quietly next to him. Shikamaru felt his cheeks burn in severe anger.

"You know what I want to know." He replied heavily. "Just answer my damn question. Go ahead, admit it, I'm all ears, or are you above releaseing your plans to people huh?" He was a foot from the first nin's face. "YOu have no idea who your messing with. And if I have to prove it... I will." The two nin looked a bit shaken.

"Why do you want to know so bad anyway?" The one to Shikamaru's left said. "It's not like your life depends on it. What, do you have something to prove?"

"As a matter of fact..." Shikamaru said. "I do." 

"And how're you gonna do it huh?" The other said gaining back boldness. He grinned with malice."She won't believe you..." He said. Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit.

"And why not... huh?" He asked. The man smiled.

"When I took over your identity for a few minutes... It was to make sure she wouldn't suspect a thing." he said cockily. "I went in and used a simple transformation technique... She was oblivious to it because of her injuries... She let me retrieve a weapon and everthing... She was weak. You mihgt have well have left her there to blee-" At that point he was cut off by Shikamaru, who had punched him brutally in the face.

"Your sick." He said walking away. "And the sunagakure ANBU would like to have a word with you..."


	21. Chapter 21

ShikaTema segment 2. Chapter 8.

Shikamaru walked out of the room with a bit of a smile on his face. TenTen, Neji and Rock Lee were waiting outside the door.

"So?" They asked. "Did you get it out of him?" Shikamaru nodded and pulled out a tape recorder. He pressed the play-back button and the entire conversation played itself, loud and clear. They smiled.

"Your are definetly a sneaky clever ninja Shikamaru." Rock Lee said. "There is no way anyone can dismiss that evidence!!" Shikamaru nodded and shut off the tape recorder.

"Yeah... And, thank you guys alot. I owe it to you." He said bowing his head. The three nodded and looked towards the door.

"What do you want us to do about them?" Neji asked indicating the door. Shikamaru shrugged.

"The ANBU will be here shortly... If you guys just want to head home and maybe just Tell Godaime-sama what happened... I would be really grateful." He said. TenTen and Rock Lee smiled, Neji nodded and turned around. He looked towards the door.

"I guess we should start heading back now... Tsunade-sama did say to only stay as long as necessary. We will be sure to send her your message Shikamaru. Farewell..." And with that, the three konoha nin disappeared from the wing, leaving Shikamaru by himself.

"I guess it would be that time now..." He said. Shikamaru set himself foreward, and began towards Temari's room.

--

Temari was looking out her window with vague interest. She was so sad, and yet at the same time, tired and scared. She was confused, and didn't know exactly what to think. She was desperatly hoping that Shikamaru could prove himself. She was mad at herself because she didn't believe him... and... more thoughts came to her head, putting on the same thoughts.

Temari kept being bombarded by guilt. Her mind set the scenario that she might not get Shikamaru back... What if he never came back? What if he came back and decided to leave and never speak to her again? What if... What if he had decided she wasn't worth the trouble? The thought struck her terribly, and plagued her even worse with guilt. Her door opened and again, Gaara and Kankuro walked in.

"Are you alright Temari?" Kankuro asked plopping himself in a chair next to her bed. Temari turned and looked at her siblings.

"Doing better than I was..." She said sullenly. "I guess I'm just... anxious you know?" Gaara and Kankuro nodded and looked at her again.

"What are you doing now then?" Kankuro asked as she sat up in her bed. She looked at them and smiled slightly.

"I'm just going to take a quick walk outside the door... I'll be back soon don't worry... I just need a little break from the bed you know? Stretch out my legs a little?" Kankuro and Gaara looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure your not just trying to avoid him then?" Kankuro asked slyly. Temari turned red and looked at him furiously. She then whipped out her fan and blew a gust of wind at Kankuro sending him into the nearest wall. Gaara merely stood looking unphased.

"Well well... I'd say you must be feeling better then." Temari turned to the voice and looked upon Shikamaru's face. Her face she could tell, was glowing beyond red. She was embarrased to see him... She felt... unworthy or so. Like she hadn't ever really deserved his trust and good judgement. And even after all that she'd said to him, he still went out to prove it all. She didn't know if she could even look him in the face after all of that. It was hard.

Shikamaru on the other hand didn't look to phased by this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tape-recorder.

"You may want to sit down Temari." He said calmly. "This one's a doozy..." Temari took his advice and sat down on her bed, looking at him. Shikamaru played the entire conversation for her. Temari stared in shock at the small little recorder. Shikamaru had managed to get the information from them without them having any clue where it was really going. On top of it, her even defended her to them! Even after all that she had said and made him out to be... It made her very uneasy and... Very guilty as well.

"So?" He asked looking into her eyes. "Can you admit it that I did give you enough evidence?" Temari turned and looked him in the eye. There was so much she wanted to say to him... But, she just couldn't make herself say it. So she nodded. Shikamaru smiled in relief and stood up. He went over to the door and then turned to face her.

"I'm glad you finally believe me Temari... See you around..." And with that, quick as always, he left, leaving Temari sitting there. Guilt and the pain of fear washed over her. She felt terrible now. She layed down and looked out the window blankly. She couldn't believe he went that far to prove it to her... She was dumbfounded. Kankuro and Gaara both stood and walked over to her.

"Well, we should be going Temari..." Kankuro said, still a little frazzeled from being thrown into the wall. "We'll come see ya tommorrow kay?" Temari made a noncommitable jerk of the head and he shrugged. Gaara nodded and the two exited, leaving Temari in peace to her thoughts.

--

In the middle of the night, Temari awoke with a start. She wasn't tired anymore, she was wide awake. She kept having these horrid dreams about Shikamaru... What made it all the more worse was that she couldn't figure them out... It was like her mind had shut down.

Temari popped out of the hospital bed. She was still feeling extremely guilty for blaming Shikamaru... She didn't know why she felt so bad... She just did.

By Morning, Temari was gone.


	22. Chapter 22Final

ShikaTema- segment 2 chapter 9 Finale

Gaara and Kankuro walked throught the hallways in the hospital. They were on their way to go see Temari, considering she was getting out that day. They hadn't visited her so much, but enough to keep an eye out for her. She had been acting extremely strange, very different, almost... broken. They hadn't really seen her like this before. On top of it, She had just come back from Konoha, injured, and traumatized. They didn't even really know what had happened in Konoha anyway... But by the way she blushed around Shikamaru, they could gather alot.

Kankuro placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. Him and Gaara instantly rotated on the spot in fury, and headed out of the hospital as fast as they could go. They nearly trampled a lazy, but striding Shikamaru.

"Woah, what's the rush?" He asked keeping his balance.

"She's gone!" Kankuro said quickly.

"She's not there?" Shikamaru asked in suprise.

"That's what I'm telling you!" He said. "She must have left last night!" Shikamaru looked at the two bemused brothers and turned to the main entrance.

"Well, I'll help you look for her then. We should probably split up."

"Agreed. When you find her," Gaara remarked. "Call the others and we'll meet up."

"Got it, I'll go east." Kankuro said

"And I'll go north." Gaara said.

"South. Let's move out Kazekage-sama."

--

Temari walked along the edge of sunagakure. She hadn't really been thinking when she left the hospital... She just wanted to get out and get away from all of the pressure... It was finally getting to her.

She wasn't really in the mood to think either, but all that she could think about was Shikamaru... and it was in a way getting on her nerves... She couldn't make her mind go to anything else... She was just, stuck. Stuck, in one rut of thought, and she couldn't make herself leave it. She wanted Shikamaru to be with her... She couldn't believe she was admitting it to herself, but she did. She couldn't bare to face him after what she'd told him...

"Maybe it'd just be better this way..." She said to herself, still walking foreward. "I mean... He probably thinks I'm one hell of a jerk..."

--

Shikamaru ran forth as quickly as he could without tripping over his feet or getting distracted and slowing down. After all, It couldn't mean anything if Temari had run away. It meant that she wasn't in the mood to face anyone right now... Also meaning and including him. He didn't really want to face that fact...

"What could have possibly gotten into you Temari?" He asked aloud. "It's not like I was mad at you for accusing me-" He nearly stopped and fell foreward. That was exactly it. She felt guilty. She wasn't leaving just because she didn't want to talk. She had left because she didn't want to face Shikamaru, she felt guilty!

"But why..." He thought. " I'm not mad at her... I understand why she accused me... I mean, what insensitive person wouldn't..." But in the pit of his stomache, he knew why. She most likely believed that he hated her. It wasn't the case, but who knew exactly what she was feeling...

"Women... So troublesome..."

--

Temari stopped short. There were tears behind her eyes as she thought about what she was doing... and what she had done. She wasn't like this... It wasn't her personality! So why now? She was a strong shinobi of the sand! And here she was, crying over guilt, over a guy that she had only kissed once.

But it had been her first kiss.

So why now? What made her this emotional? Even if Shikamaru could never forgive her, it's not like he was the only man on the face of the planet after all... There were plenty of others. Be damned her, why did she feel so strongly for this one? Was it in her to just have some sort of sense to like him? Out of all people!

Temari collapsed to her knees and held her arms close around her body. She shuddered and leaned against the hard stone of the canyon that hid her home village so well...

"I'm acting so foolish..." She said aloud. " I just don't know why I even bother with it all... I just... I can't get my mind off of you Shikamaru... I guess I know what this means... I really... I guess I really love you..."

--

"Temari's gotta be around here somewhere..." Shikamaru fumed lightly. " I mean, the longest she could have left from was last night after her brothers left... I don't even think she's been gone that long but..." He looked around and continued to search every area that he could get himself into.

"This is so troublesome..."He thought to himself. "Why couldn't she have just stayed in the hospital..." He looked around the north buildings and then sighed heavily. "She can't be far-" Suddenly, he caught view of her. She was huddled against the wall, looking quite miserable. He was about to run up to her, but he quickly stopped.

"I've got to be calm... I don't want to make her run off... Nice and slow should do it then..." He walked over to her form and leaned over her. She looked up into his face, and he could see that she had been crying. He didn't want to admit it, but she looked kinda nice when she was upset...It made her look more sensitive then she acted.

"Temari... I finally found you..." She looked into his eyes for just a moment. He held out his hand for her to take. She looked at it. She also looked like she was about to take it, but she didn't. She bolted, nearly sending him off balance.

"Shit! " He spat out as she ran foreward. "Kage Mane no jutsu!!" Suddenly, she was stopped. She couldn't move.

" Move legs!!" She thought furiously. "MOVE!!" But they did not. Shikamaru made her turn around and face him. He could see the misery in her eyes and the lenth that she had gone through in the fatigue that ran through her face. She had indeed gone through alot... But he wasn't about to let her go with nothing to say... Not by a long shot.

"I'm calling your brothers... But I wanted to talk to you by myself first." He said. "This is a long shot, but I'm going to let you go, in hopes that you won't shoot off again and make me use up more of my chakra. Deal?"

Temari nodded and he released the justu. He eyed her for a moment hesitantly before sighing, and placing his hands in his pockets.

"You don't know just how troublesome it is Temari." He said. "To be me. First Chunin in my age group, and believed to be the smartest in my village... I was chosen to help you along, and eventually, I grew towards you... It became like... normal to be around you... I don't know, like we'd been friends forever or something. I kind of knew your mind set, and you mine.

"There was alot for me to learn, I admit that wholeheartedly, I can admit it better than I thought I could. And even if I couldn't before... Well I am now." Temari looked at him and wiped away her tears.

"I'm not mad at You Temari." He said." I wasn't mad at you at all. I ust wanted to prove to you that I was good because... I really want to be with you."

"Shikamaru..." She said wearily. "After all I said to you? I don't think I can even ask for you to forgive me... Let alone look me in the eye."

"Temari, it's not like that at all." He said incredulously. "Don't you see it? I don't feel that way!! I wanted to prove that now! I-I"

"You what?" Temari asked.

"I..." Shikamaru then stepped foreward and in one swift movement, he had moved in front of her and pressed his lips to hers. He held on for a moment before releasing and, just an inch from her face, whispered.

"I love you."

Temari's eyes watered. She collapsed into Shikamaru's eyes, crying with happiness. She couldn't believe she was hearing it... And if it was all just a dream... She hoped that she would never wake up.

--

Shikamaru held her hand, a little red in the face. Gaara and Kankuro had told him to bring her back to the hospital. She had been pretty silent since she had kissed him, and he just as silent. He merely grasped her hand, assuring her that everything was going to be just fine.

They walked, hand in hand, down to her hospital room. Gaara and Kankuro looked at her incredulously, but did not say a word to her. She layed back on her bed and looked at them.

"I know you two are really mad at me... I'd be mad at me..." She said looking at them." But, I have an explanation."

"Well let's hear it then!" Kankuro asked.

"I found that..." Temari remarked. " I wasn't just running away because I didn't want to face Shikamaru... I was running away because I felt guilty, and lost. But... He showed me something in these past few days that I just realized, is exactly why I enjoy him being around me so much... And I know it's a little hard to explain... But... Thats how it is... I love him."

Both Gaara and Kankuro turned to the red faced Konoha nin.

"So that's it eh? I knew it!!" Kankuro said jumping up in triumph. "You were in love with him from the start!" Temari pouted as he did his victory dance and she lifted up her fan, and waved it. Kankuro went flying into the wall.

"Just because you got it right doesn't mean you have the right to gloat 'Kanky-kun'"

Silence

--

Temari smoothed her dress over her legs and looked at the back of Shikamaru's head. She was suprised that Gaara had even allowed her to return from sunagakure to Konoha with him... Especially after what Kankuro had said... However, Now Gaara was too busy investigating the new nickname of "kanky-kun"... As it would seem, he was too interested in why Kankuro continued to turn redder and redder... It was fun to watch.

"All packed to go?" Gaara asked as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah Gaara... and don't sweat it, I'll be back soon... very soon." She leaned down and hugged her little brother. She then smiled mischieviously at Kankuro.

"See you guys around then."

"Don't Bet on it Temari."

"I'll miss you too Kanky-kun." Kankuro turned red and she hugged him as well.

"I'm staying with Sakura for a while." She remarked. "If you have to check on me, send a note and it will get to me... I'll miss you..."

"Good bye. You too Shikamaru." Gaara said nodding towards him. Shikamaru nodded his head and Temari grabbed his hand. Both waved and exited sunagakure, heads held high.


	23. Chapter 23segment 3To Begin Again

ShikaTema- To Begin Again.

Temari arrived at Konoha's gates, hand in hand with Shikamaru. He had reduced in redness after twenty minutes of him doing so. It was after all hard for him to have admitted all of that in one shot. Most of it was knowledge he'd have rathered kept to himself for a little while...But as it seemed, Temari felt more confident with him holding her hand anyway, so he didn't pull away. He himself liked it, he didn't plan to pull away. The village was coming soon.

Temari had been silent for the past few minutes, watching Konoha come closer and closer to them. Was she nervous? Was she afraid to go for it? Was she merely serene being here with him? Shikamaru couldn't tell, and he couldn't be sure. All he could do, make himself do, at this moment, was make sure she could keep going. It wouldn't be any good if she suddenly decided she was scared to face them like this. Then, she suddenly stopped.

"Shikamaru." She said. He stopped and looked towards her, looking into her deep teal eyes. She didn't look scared. She looked determined. She looked sensitive. She looked like Temari. He looked deep into her eyes, almost drinking them in they were so dark. He couldn't help but stare. Suddenly the determination slipped from her face and she blushed.

"Your making my face burn on purpose aren't you Shikamaru?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No... I wouldn't on purpose... So, what is it you were going to say?" Temari looked ahead, and then looked back into his eyes.

"Konoha... do you... do you really think it'll be okay?" She asked. She looked shy again. It was very unlike her. "I'll still have to stay at Sakura's until I can get an apartment, considering I kind of can't live with you..." Her face burned a deeper shade of pink. He merely shrugged.

"I know that." He said. He looked at Konoha. "I'll drop you off at Sakura's, and then I have to run to the Hokage's office to tell her your're going to be staying here for a while. She needs to know that much."

"Okay, that's fine." She replied. "At least you thought this through before we got here."

"Definetly." He said in reply. He took her hand again and they once again set foreward. They reached the gates and walked straight past the guards. They knew both were from the village, or in alliance with the village, so they didn't bother to stop them. Shikamaru sighed, realizing that he would have alot of explaining to do the the hokage when he went to her office. She had originally though Temari was only staying for a few days after all... So what would she say now?

All in all, he supposed that, he really didn't care what she said. He was with her now... There was no say in it. All he would have to do was spit it out, and hope she said nothing to him... or hit him with an innocent, yet heavy book. That was all he needed to come back to. But for Temari, he was willing to. He was willing to take on the Hokage...wasn't that funny?

Temari suddenly stopped, and he realized they were in front of Sakura's house. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Promise me you won't get into to much trouble with Godaime-sama." She said worridly. He nodded, then kissed her cheek. She blushed, and he smiled. He loved to see that reaction from her, it made him feel like a kid again...so troublesome. She was still staring at him... She hadn't looked away. He knew she had to get inside to explain things, so he was the one to pull away, even though he really didn't want to.

"I promise." And with that, he walked off.

Temari watched him walk away, smile fading off of her face. She always felt like when he left like this... just pulling away, something might happen... after all, they were shinobi. But, she ignored the feeling, making it pass from her mind, and she knocked on the door. Sakura came immediatly to the door, and smiled seeing her.

"Temari-san!!"

--

Shikamaru walked with his hands in his pockets, slightly unaware of his surroundings. The Hokage's office was only a few meters from him. He sighed. He had gone over the entire situation in his head, deciding what to say for each and every aspect of what was to be one of his biggest conversations with the hokage... At least she wasn't his mother... or his father. He'd get an earful then...

He was only about two yards away now. He stopped for just a moment and looked at the large monumental office. He sighed. Then, his senses went wild. He could feel more than one presense surrounding him, and then, everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24To Begin Again Chap2

ShikaTema-To Begin Again, chapter 2

Temari leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily. She knew it was possible she might fall if she was even suprised slightly, but she couldn't help but not care. Sakura had been gone for almost ten minutes fixing something, and had yet to even pop in to tell Temari that she was still breathing. She sighed again heavily, unable to keep her mind from traveling in several directions at once. She desperatly wished she had something to read.

Sakura had been so happy when she saw Temari, enough to even hug her. She then remarked that there were some things that she had to finish, and she would come back out and get her all settled. So much for that. Sakura had yet to pop in, so Temari sat, leaning dangerously against her chair. Yup, one scare, and she'd be on the floor. But it would seem her daring side wouldn't have a chance to kick her down anyhow. Sakura sighed in relief as she entered the room, clearly allowing her to know that she was coming in. Temari put the chair into its original position and watched Sakura plop into the chair across from her.

"Whew... Can it be anymore difficult today?" Sakura said wiping her forehead. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Is it too much for you cause I ca-" Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no!! It's not like that!" She said smiling. "I was actually... well, you'll find out later." Temari looked at her suspiciously.

Sakura then turned as the doorbell rang. She shot up and ran to the door. the, Temari could hear voices, and before she could even turn around, Ino and Hinata came in. They sat on either side of Temari. Ino was similing like she was in on a secret, and Hinata merely looked content. To Temari's great suprise, Hinata was the first to speak.

"You're back Temari!" Temari nodded. "How are things in Suna? Did everything turn out okay?" Temari sighed a bit and shook her head.

"It was all a set up." She said slowly. "It was all a ploy to get me out of Konoha... I was ambushed almost twenty miles from the village." Everyone stared at her in shock. Apparently, Shikamaru hadn't told anyone. Temari thought he might have, but apparently, not so. Well, not much she could do about it now... it was what it was. She sighed again.

"Ambushed?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Yes." Temari answered. "By three men who wanted me dead, for one reason or another."

"Dead?" Sakura choked out. Hinata's eyes were wide. Ino just looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah... They actually got close to me by er... posing as Shikamaru, and they stabbed me." She said pointing to her ribcage. "I was in the hospital for a while. After that, I found it hard to trust him..."

"I would think so!" Ino said matter of factly. "But, go on, what happened!! Tell us everything!!

--

Shikamaru's head felt like lead. How often that occured he wasn't sure, but the lead his head felt like at the moment was more of an ache of heaviness... most likely from whatever knocked him out. He sighed and forced his eyes open. No use in keeping them closed now. He looked about the room that he was in. There wasn't anything particularly good about it. In fact, it was almost like a dungeon. Shikamaru heaved another sigh and quickly looked at the ceiling.

Then, he heard the door open. He looked down nonchalantly and saw a man saunter in. He was quick to close the door and observe Shikamaru whom was sitting in front of him. He sneered at Shikamaru.

"Great... a psycho that hates me... Todays just my lucky day..." Shikamaru thought. He continued on looking at the man with some form of boredom. The man leered and leaned forward.

"Well, hello there Shikamaru..." The man said with some form of venom in his voice. He looked at Shikamaru and leered again.

"Er... Hello?" He decided that if he played stupid, that this man may just let him go... Not that he had any clue what he was being held for in the first place. The man sneered, obviously not taking the bait.

"Do you have any idea why you're being held here?" The man asked. Shikamaru sighed in irritation. Why would he know? But, might as well keep the guy talking...But what could he guess at?

"Enlighten me..." Shikamaru said. "Why, did you kidnap me because I'm with Temari?" He hadn't expected the man to look furious after this comment, but he was. The mans face had contorted in such a fashion that had any children been nearby, they may have run in pure terror. Shikamaru was beginning to think he'd hit a nerve...

"That's exactly why you're here." The man replied viciously. "They weren't lying when they said you were smart... No matter however..." The man then began to circle Shikamaru's chair. Shikamaru glanced up and caught the sheen of a forehead protector. Upon closer inspection, he could see the sunagakure's emblem on it. He realized quickly that this man most likely had some kind of crush on Temari, and hadn't been too pleased when she left the village holding hands with another man... And a konoha one none the less... It irked him a bit to know someone would go to the trouble of kidnapping him ijust/i to let him know how much the latter had ruined his life. Another nut-job.

"Listen," Shikamaru stated calmly. "I don't know what you've got against me, but you can't just go kidnapping people on Konoha's grounds. Especially from a foreign nation." His tone became sharp and buissness like, very warning. "If you don't want a ton of shinobi coming after you, I suggest that you let me go." The man merely smiled.

"Ha, you think the shinobi of the leaf can really stop me? Seriously, I thought you were smart!" The man cackled, and ugly sound, and then looked back to Shikamaru's irritated expression. "Taking your place shouldn't be too difficult... If I do it right..."


	25. Chap25 To Begin Again chap3

ShikaTema-To Begin Again, chapter 3

"Do it right?" Shikamaru asked. This man had to be joking. The last time somebody took his place, Temari had landed in the hospital. He wasn't going to let that happen again. This guy had no clue what he was really capable of. The man continued to pace along his chair. He looked at Shikamaru as if he was sickened at the very sight of him. Shikamaru was become increasingly irritated with each second that passed.

"Look." Shikamaru said in frustration. "I don't need this right now okay? I'm sorry your i boyhood crush/i is crushing your ability to think straight, but Temari can't be fooled. She's not igullible/i If she senses one thing amiss, she'll beat you into the ground."

Okay, so he was bluffing a bit... Temari had already shown that her perception was less than perfect. So how would she get out of this mess? If he could just get out of it... well, he wouldn't technically have anything to worry about. The only problem was that no one knew he was gone... or so he thought.

--

"I can't believe all that happened!!"

"And only in a day and a half!!"

"I-it's a good thing th-that Shikamaru came, and proov-ved it." Temari nodded at the statements that the kunoichi were making. It was hard for her to accept some of what had happened, but it felt good to tell them some of it... to let it loose.

"Speaking of the devil..." Ino said looking about the room. "Where did Shikamaru go anyway?" Temari glanced at the clock, and took a double take. He'd been gone almost forty-five minutes. Longer than she had anticipated a trip to the hokages office.

"He... said that he was going to the hokages..." She couldn't make the worry fade from her face. "But... it's been longer than he said he'd be..." The other three kunoichi took a moment to look at one another, before following Temari's lead in standing up.

"You don't think..." Hinata asked suddenly.

"So soon after that?" Ino said. "How thick can people get? Don't they think you've had enough?"

"Apparently not..." Temari said. "We've got to go find out if anyone saw him..." Deep in her mind, she was desperetly hoping he was okay... After all, what would happen if he'd been taken and replaced again? She didn't think she could handle that pressure...

"C'mon, lets see if the hokage just held him up first. That way we don't rush into things." Sakura said. Temari nodded, and followed the other kunoichi outside.

--

"Do you think that guy took him close?" The man asked, slightly hunched over on the tree branch.

"It seems that way... Shikamaru should have been more careful..." Another man said, next to the first on the branch. "Especially since he was alone... he must have been thinking about something again."

"He did look a little dazed and loopy at that." Said a third man, on a branch in front of the other two.

"love struck maybe." The second man said. He sighed. The first man chuckled lightheartedly.

"It's about time..." he wispered smiling. He then adjusted his forehead protector and stared ahead, grinning wildely. "Now lets go get Shikamaru back."

"Yeah!!"


	26. Chapter 26 To Begin Again chap4

ShikaTema-To Begin Again, chapter 4

"Alright, Naruto, you go to the left with Choji, Kiba and I will go to the right and catch them off guard while you get Shikamaru out of there." Neji said. The other three shinobi nodded.

"Let's head out!!" Instantly the two designated groups headed out of the trees and went their seperate ways. Naruto and Choji went right over to the front door. Naruto smiled and held out his hand. His chakra swirled around in a small condensed ball, and he smiled widely.

"Rasengan!!" He hurled the little ball of chakra into the door. It blasted the door straight through. Choji smiled and stepped inside, looking left and right, listening for a possible alarm or swarm of guards. But there were none.

"It's all clear." Choji said, exiting his gaze from the entrance and looked over to the smiling shinobi."Let's get Shikamaru back." Naruto nodded and the two ninja entered the building.

--

Temari's eyes widened, almost bulging. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the hokage. She hadn't seen the possibility of Shikamaru going missing so soon after what had happened. Could things be more difficult? Her thoughts were interrupted by a quick question from Hinata, which she missed, before Tsunade nodded and answered.

"Funny enough... But the four ninja I called to come for a mission earlier haven't showed up, so no, I can't send you with reinforcements..." She said.

"Wait," Temari said looking at Tsunade. "Who did you call to your office?" Tsunade sighed a bit and looked toward the window.

"Well, I actually called Naruto, Neji, Choji and Kiba... all to come here. I was going to send them, as well as Shikamaru on a mission, but as it seems, we are now short shinobi for the mission... you should go find them..." Tsunade warned slowly. The females nodded and went to the door.

"Okay, so I guess that means we should plan for a mission." Sakura said. "Since Shikamaru's the main one we're looking for, how about you lead this one Temari? Tell us what you think we should do." Temari looked between them all and sighed heavily. It was her turn to think up the strategy... once again.

"Okay..." She said ruffling her hair slightly. "I guess I have a plan... Let's see. Hinata-" She said turning her attention to the tentative kunoichi. "Will you be able to scout through your byakugan?" Hinata nodded and began making hand signs. Temari turned her attention to Sakura and Ino.

"Okay you two... I think the best thing is for you, Sakura, to smash apart anything that gets in the way... easily enough, you'll be in the front... Ino, you'll be behind her, and be ready to attack with your trademark jutsu. Sakura, when and if she uses the jutsu, you take charge of her body, and I'll become line leader. Are you ready Hinata?" Hinata nodded, and they saw the trademark lines of veins from the hyuuga kekkei genkai.

"I guess that settles it then." Ino said smiling. "Figures we girls would be saving the guys from certain distress."

--

Naruto peeked around the corner in order to see just what he was looking for. He didn't see however, any signs that would lead them to Shikamaru's aid. Instead, it was like a labyrinth, twisting and turning at odd angles and paths.

"Well what now?" Naruto asked turning to Choji. "We're going to have to find our way through... Got any ideas?" Choji shrugged.

"I guess we should probably just wait for Neji and Kiba to get here..." Choji suggested popping open a bag of chips. "It won't be long." Naruto just stared at him.

"How can you be eating at a time like this?" Choji shrugged. Naruto sighed in exsasperation and turned towards the long hallway. "I guess we should maybe start looking without them huh? I mean, who knows just how psychotic this guy is..." Choji nodded.

"Then let's go."

The two shinobi carefully, almost catlike, went through the halls in an attempt to find their way through the labyrinth. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming behind them and they turned.

"Neji!" Naruto whipered anxiously. "C'mon, help us find Shikamaru!"

--

Temari looked on silently as she ran endlessly with her female comrades. They weren't entirely sure where to head, but Hinata was working as well as she could to try and get a lock on the location of the boys. Unfortunately, they were just out of her range, and she was having difficutly pinpointing where they were.

The girls' silence dragged on as they searched for any kind of trail that could lead them to where the boys were. It was impossible for them know just where the trail started and ended...

And then suddenly, Hinata stopped short. The others skidded to a sudden halt as well, and turned to look at her. The look on her face seemed to stop them from responding with the question they all wanted to ask.

"What did you see?"


	27. Chapter 27: TBA: chapter 5

ShikaTema- To Begin Again- Chapter 5

Hinata took a few steps back, and for a moment seemed unable to speak. However, she quickly recovered.

"It's an ambush!!" All four girls tensed into defensive positions, weapons out and at the ready. Suddenly, they were surrounded by over ten shinobi, whom stared at the kunoichi with leering sneers. One chuckled darkly under his breath, making Temari and Ino shudder. Sakura was gathering chakra in her palm, while Hinata centered herself for a counter attack. They were completely surrounded.

"This is never good...." Hinata said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru watched the man warily as he paced before him in a predatorial stance. He wasn't sure what the man was going to do next. In all his years of strategizing... there was nothing to give him a clue of what a psychopath would do.... He was trapped in his own theories. The man said he was going to take his place... But he hadn't done anything to do so. Was it just a lie? Drawn out to see his reaction?

He couldn't be sure. The man came foreward with a sword drawn.

"I think it's time that I end this little chat... your not much of a talker anyway are you?" The man said smiling slightly. "Don't you worry though, I've done my research. no one will ever know you've gone missing, especially not her. She won't know the difference... and it's better off this way anyhow...." He smirked and looked at his sword.

"You can kill me..." Shikamaru said calmly. "But that doesn't change that you aren't ime/i" The man leered, obviously angered by that comment.

"We'll truly see about that..."

"Squelch"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stopped in his tracks, and his eyes opened wide. He then started running.

"Hey Neji!!" Naruto called, he and the other shinobi running to meet his stride, "Wait up!! What's wrong?" Neji turned, almost dumbstruck, to look at the shinobi.

"I found Shikamaru, but we have a major problem, and if we don't hurry, it may only get worse!!"

"What do you mean Neji?" Choji asked, speeding up to keep pace with Neji, whom was all but going full speed.

"I mean that Shikamaru was just stabbed several times, and we don't have much time left!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Temari-san herself..." said the frontrunner ninja with a grin. His hair was greasy and long, and he looked as if he hadn't showered in quite some time. He cracked his knuckles threateningly. "And some friends too.... mmm..." Hinata and Sakura took automatic steps back. The other shinobi leered at their recoil in glee.

Temari stood firm, knowing it would do no good to be rash. And she definetly needed the time to think. She had to make a distraction.

"Guys!!! Split up!" Everyone took one look at Temari, and knew she was serious, and all of them bolted in different directions. The shinobi all looked confused, giving Temari the advatage she needed. After all, there were ten or more of them, but konoha shinobi knew their stuff. And the suna shinobi weren't tough for nothing. She knew what to do.

"Bring me to Shikamaru, now" She said in a dark tone. "Or I will kill every last one of you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stopped in front of a door, and instantly made the stance of the Hyuuga. He quickly smashed the door in, and the group heard and felt the shudder and vibrations of the door slamming into the wall opposite its hinges. Naruto and Choji ran in, Naruto kicking at the man holding the bloodied weapon, Choji to untie his comrade. Shikamaru's breathing was shallow and uneven, but he was still conscious. His left eye was shut, as if he were concentrating on keeping something out of it. His body shook, almost vibrated with vigor. His skin was cold to the touch.

"Eugh... can you people have any worse timing?" The man said, getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'll have to take care of all of you now... Konoha is just too... troublesome, for its own good...." The man held up his hands, as if in surrender, but continued on to smile manically.

"Now... DIE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think idle threats like that affect us?" A man said with a leer. Temari held her face and didn't recoil.

" I don't think... I know." Temari said. "As a shinobi of the sand, I am not intimidated by your idiotic gestures... Now either tell me how to get to Shikamaru, or get out of my way."

"oooh... A bold one eh?" one said circling her. The others cackled.

"Split up, two after each of them girls." The leader said in a raucous tone. "We need all of 'em back here... can't have anybody squeeling 'bout our whereabouts...

Temari started suddenly. That's where she had recognized them from! News articles and several ANBU files, for wanted criminals! They were dangerous ninja, and she had to know that…

"Everyone split off! Didn't ya hear me the first time?" Everyone darted in separate directions, as fast as possible. This startled Temari a bit, but she stood and faced the man. It was just him and her. She had a feeling that this man was the one she needed to get the information from. He snickered under his breath, nearly leering at her.

"Well… I suppose you'll be wanting to know who's behind all of this." He said.

Temari stared at him, one eyebrow raised. He smiled.

"In any case… the man your trying to save… is probably dead by now."


	28. Chapter 28: TBA: chapter 6

To Begin Again, Chapter 6

Hinata carefully peeked around the trees, searching for the chakra she'd seen that was familiar. Once she located it, she jumped up into the trees and carefully, with quiet steps, made her way to the hidden base.

There was a noise behind her, and she turned around, ready to defend herself if necessary. Instead, she found herself facing Sakura.

"You found it?" She asked quietly, standing beside her. Hinata nodded and pointed at about a one-hundred and ninety degree angle.

"It's there… There are others there besides Shikamaru… five of them. Shikamaru's chakra is fading though… I can't tell what's happened. Sakura nodded, and pulled slightly at her sleeves. She was certainly worried about what all this meant. She wasn't sure if she should wait for Ino and Temari. Hinata turned to her.

"I think we should help them." Hinata said. Sakura turned to her and nodded. She took a step forward to head to the base, but Hinata grabbed her arm.

"No, not them, I meant Temari and Ino." Hinata said eyes wide. Naruto and the others will handle this, we're needed elsewhere." Sakura nodded.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded, and pointed east.

"Ino is surrounded, if we don't help her, it will have been pointless… Temari will be okay for now, she's only facing one man."

"And…" Sakura hesitated. "How many is Ino facing?" Hinata did not answer. Sakura nodded to herself and exhaled. "Alright… lets go."

"Shikamaru!" Choji said, shaking him just a bit. "Hold on for us, we'll get you to Konoha as soon as we can!" Shikamaru cringed a bit, his body tensing.

"Eug…mendokuse…" His voice sounded weak and almost breathless. Choji looked over at Naruto and Neji, both of whom were fighting off the man they'd come across when they'd entered. Kiba came over with his shuriken pack and pulled out a small pill.

"This'll help him stabilize till we get him to the hospital." Kiba said. "Get it in him, I'll help Neji and Naruto." Choji nodded. He cringed as the man they were fighting laughed crazily again.

"You'll never beat me!! I've been training for years for this encounter!!! You won't stop me!!" Naruto twitched slightly and punched the man back.

"Man, you have some problems," he said. "Especially if you think you're gonna kill our teammate and get away with it… that's just… wrong in so many ways."

"Very." Kiba added. The man's manic grin transformed into a frown. He didn't look at all pleased with the development. Three on one wasn't his exact forte.

"No matter…" He thought. A smile found its place on his face again. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that these Konoha hooligans won't see coming."

Ino held her left arm, blood pouring out over her fingers. She seethed in pain. She watched each of the men circling her warily. How her luck sucked this much, she wasn't entirely sure. What she did know, was there was no surefire way out of her situation now… especially since the others were probably on their way to finding Shikamaru now.

She seethed as she felt the full effects of the blade wound she'd received. It was deep. She wasn't sure if it had hit a main vein or artery, though the amount of blood flowing out was in of itself dizzying enough. She exhaled through her nose and took a slight step back. The men leered at her.

"Where'd you think ya were goin' pretty lady?" one particularly greasy man said, advancing on her.

"Obviously iaway/i from your nasty scent." Ino retorted. The man frowned at her and sneered slightly.

"Now that ain't any way to talk to yer superior…'specially a man."

"More like a pig…" Ino said under her breath. But the man continued to advance on her. Ino didn't have any other option; she'd have to run.

"SHANAROO!!"

Temari stared the man down. She wasn't going to let him hold her up. She'd gone too far, done too much, to let this man stand in her way.

"I'd advise you to get out of my way." She said. The man just laughed. She sighed and unhitched her fan from her back.

"I warned you."


	29. Chapter 29: TBA: chapter 7

To Begin Again, Chapter 7

Temari waved her fan with little strength, realizing the more energy she used could make her weaker if this man was just toying with her. She cursed under her breath as she realized she'd been dealing with many people like that recently. However the sudden blast of wind that should have cut the man's skin open at the very least, did nothing to him, as he had taken the measures to retreat a safe distance away from her. She cursed again, straightening her fan out and holding it in front of her.

"Well, as it would seem, you are quite powerful…" The man said leeringly. "I coulda gotten killed by that little trick… Good thing that our employer told us a few pointers 'bout you."

"Oh yeah?" Temari asked, looking to goad him into coming closer. "What else did he say about me? That you were likely to die, but oh, I guess you weren't important enough for that were you? You just do the job and get paid in what, food?" The man's face contorted rather nastily and he jumped a bit closer to her, sneering.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about girl." He said angrily. "I don't see why the guy wants you anyway, you're too much trouble to go through." Temari was startled with a double attack of information.

"..Women are so troublesome…" Shikamaru's voice echoed in her mind. The reference was imperfect, but it still sent a pang through her that had nothing to do with worry… Whoever had Shikamaru… He was after her? This didn't sound good. Temari's brow furrowed. She had to get away and help Shikamaru, and fast.

Had the others gotten to him already? Had he been saved and they were headed back to Konoha because of his injuries? Was this other man dead? Did he get away? She didn't know.

"Doesn't matter…" Temari said under her breath. She turned her gaze to the rather angry looking man before her. "I will not let you stand in the way." She raised her fan again, this time, she made a hand sign as well.

"KIRI KIRI MAI!"

--

Sakura's fist pounded into the man in front of Ino's face, and sent him hurdling into the nearest oak tree. Hinata stood, Byakugan still activated, on a tree limb right in front of Ino. Without any further ado, she performed the one-hundred and twenty palms jutsu, sending the other two men into the ground with audible cracks. Both girls smiled at Ino, and held their stances before the man who had gone into the oak tree, as he cracked his neck and advanced at them.

"No, no…" Ino said smiling. "Let me handle this one." Ino smiled and held up her hands in a familiar, yet different hand sign. She smiled.

"The man before her became very still. His body seemed to twitch. Then, he began to foam at the mouth, his body convulsing rapidly, and he twisted, falling to the ground with a rather sickening crunch. Ino collapsed into Sakura and Hinata's arms, smiling. She looked around however, and It transformed into a frown.

"But, if you guys are here… Where is Temari?" Ino asked.

"Oh, just taking care of some last minute business." A voice said behind them. All three turned around and saw the sand kunoichi, smiling triumphantly behind them. Her fan was hitched over her shoulder.

"Well, lets go save the men from distress eh?"

--

"Now YOU will ALL DIE!!!" the man screamed, heading for Choji and Kiba, who were carefully pulling away the unconscious Shikamaru. Naruto and Neji jumped in front of him, blocking his incoming attack, and then being thrown unceremoniously into the nearest wall.

"I haven't come this far-" He screeched, running at Shikamaru's unconscious form again, "To be thwarted by a bunch of Konoha brats! I will have Temari to myself!"

"You are one sick man" The man stopped in his tracks, turning at the sound of new voices. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I suggest you lower your defenses, we wouldn't want things to get too messy." Sakura said, tightening her glove. Hinata nodded in agreement, quickly melding her body into the Hyuuga stance. Naruto and Neji stirred from the cracked wall and joined the females in surrounding him.

"Took you long enough." Naruto said teasingly, gently punching Hinata on the shoulder, who proceeded to blush furiously.

"Well, we didn't think we'd need to save a bunch of boys like they were a bunch of girls." Sakura said, equally as playful. Naruto's expression contorted to a pout.

"Sakura…" He said sheepishly. She smiled, then turned her attention to the man before them, who was looking at each in turn, looking for a weakness. Temari had run over to see if Shikamaru was alright, while Ino had joined the circle. Temari looked him over and pulled out a package of bandages.

"Here, this should help until he's back in Konoha." Choji nodded and immeadiatly began bandaging his best friend.

Temari stood up and joined the circle. The man, who had been rotating to observe his adversaries, came to a complete stop in front of her. Temari's eyes widened.

"You!!" She said in surprise. He smiled.

"Ah, and it be fate that decided you remember me…" He said, smiling crazily. Temari backed up slightly.

"Ugh, you're that guy that used to follow me around when I was four asking me when I wanted to marry you!" Temari said in shock, seeming quite appalled. "Shouldn't you be…I don't know… in Suna's mental care facility? With a restraining order?"

"But My sweet," He said taking a step towards her. "Don't they tell you anything? I was let out for good behavior… but you needn't worry, I still love you very much and planned things right where I left off, once I complete my last deed, I shall sweep you off your feet like I promised an-"

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a child?" Ino asked dumbstruck. "What Looney would want to marry a girl that young? No offense Temari, I'm sure you had all the boys eating out of your powdered child tyrant hands…"

"Ha ha." Temari replied dryly. Ino smiled at the man's obvious displeasure.

"Look, lets just get this over with." Naruto said impatiently. "I have a date with a lovely lady and a bowl of ramen." Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked. Hinata blushed even further red, and was determinably holding her stance with devoted concentration.

Temari stood up and came closer. "This has got to end. You are not going to marry me."

"I will!! You're just brainwashed by that filthy Konoha ninja!"

"Don't you call him filthy-"

"You will be mine Temari!! You will not be his-"

"I don't think the lady wants you." Said a quiet voice behind Temari. "So I think you'd better get over your delusion right now… Cause I got news for you…" Shikamaru limped over to stand next to the surprised suna kunoichi. "Temari is whomever she pleases."


	30. Chapter 30: TBA: chapter 8

ShikaTema- To Begin Again- Chapter 8

"You're still alive?" The man asked indignantly. "What does a man have to do to get rid of someone as stubborn as you?" Shikamaru smirked, wincing a bit as he did so.

"You people just don't get it…."Said Shikamaru. "If someone is willing to die for someone else… It's very doubtful that they're going to just give up. In fact, it does just the opposite." He made a hand sign, one eye closed in apparent pain.

"But you…"Said the man, backing up, "you're just a leaf shinobi. Dirt to our village!" Temari made a face at this, but Shikamaru sent her a look that kept her from commenting.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, smiling at Shikamaru, as Choji and Kiba did the same. Apparently they also took quite some offense to the man's lack of respect to the leaf village, and all seemed to be thinking along the same lines. All advanced towards the man, who looked petrified with fear.

The females of the group, cringing, looked on as the man was beaten to a bloody pulp. He was still alive, but barely just judging from the beating he received. Sakura pulled a thin cord that looked rather strong, and pulled it around his arms and legs, bounding him together so that he could not do any further damage. Shikamaru collapsed to the floor, and knew no more.

--

"Look! He's waking up!"

"Quiet you dolt!"

"OW!! Sakura…. Why are you so mean…"

"Sakura-chan, he is waking up." Shikamaru's eyes were opening up. It took him a moment to recognize where he was. He was back in Konoha, after that dreadful nightmare. He felt like he'd been in bed for weeks, his body felt like gelatin. He was in the hospital, he could tell because everything was unnaturally clean. He blinked a few times and then spoke.

"How long've I been out?" He asked, his voice raspy from lack of use. Sakura moved into his view with a clipboard in hand.

"Just a day or so… most people weren't counting… except we didn't expect you to wake up so soon. That loon really did a number on you, you know."

"Yeah, believe me, it feels like it." Shikamaru said, stretching his stiff muscles. He looked around the room, quickly taking into account who was in the room with him. At the moment, it was only Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Choji. i There must be a limit on people/i he thought. i I didn't think Naruto of all people would be here./i

"They've been switching out visitors," Sakura said, seeing his confused expression. "This batch just came in about fifteen minutes ago. Everyone's been really worried."

"Worried huh? How troublesome…" He said blushing slightly. He didn't like hospitals. They gave him a strangely sick feeling. He laid back and thought for a moment, then he jolted forward, quickly, looking around.

"Hey! Did Temari??" He asked in a slight panic. "Did she go back to Suna?"

"No, no, she's still here." Sakura said soothingly. "She's out in the hospital waiting room chatting with Ino. Both are waiting for their chance to come brawl you over your fainting episode. Shikamaru smiled somewhat sheepishly and leaned back again contently.

"So troublesome…" He said smiling.

--

"…So what do you plan on doing then for the next month or so?" Ino asked Temari, both kunoichi sitting across from one another. Temari shrugged, taking a sip of her tea.

"I guess I'll stay here in Konoha for a month, maybe rent an apartment for temporary use, and then head back to suna to see Gaara and Kankuro…" She said thoughtfully. "I'll likely end up spending a ton of time with you guys and Shikamaru the whole time I'm here. But I couldn't stay here for good… I'd miss my family too much…"

"Well, you say that now, but you may be singing a different tune later." Ino said in a singsong voice. Temari raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all filed out, laughing heartily. Sakura turned to the two blond kunoichi.

"He's awake, Choji is still in there talking with him, and so you can go in." Temari and Ino stood up and walked over to the door. Temari opened the door and let Ino in, following her shortly after. Shikamaru was talking quietly with Choji when he looked up to see the two kunoichi enter. He smiled sheepishly and Temari grinned back. Ino sat next to Choji and Temari sat on the opposite end, watching him carefully.

"Sorry for the scare," He said "I didn't think I'd pass out like that… you must think I'm more of a lazy crybaby than before…" He smiled at Temari and she shook her head.

"No… you're fine." She said, her hand crept along the side of the bed to meet his own. Ino and Choji smiled slyly, but said nothing.

"Oh! Choji! We have to get going!!" Ino said suddenly, standing incredibly quickly. She touched Shikamaru's hand lightly and pulled Choji up by his hand. "You promised me dango, and I am EXTREMELY hungry, lets go!!" and with that, she pulled him out, waving cheerily at the two shinobi. Temari chuckled as Choji was led out by the exuberant Ino, with no objections on his part.

"Seems that Choji is going to have quite a bit on his plate…" Shikamaru said. "And I don't mean his dinner…" Temari smiled and sighed.

Shikamaru looked at her, but her gaze was turned toward the window. She watched dispassionately as a few birds flew by the window. Sensing his gaze, she turned back to him. She blushed as she realized he was staring at her with a content smile on his face.

"You miss home?" He guessed. She nodded slightly.

"I do… But I already have things planned out you know." She said. "I'm going to switch off. I'll be here for a month, then I'll head back to Sunagakure, and then I-"Shikamaru stopped her lips with his finger.

"Hey." He said, leaning toward her. "You don't have to do that for me. Because…" His lips met hers, stopping both of them from speaking for a moment. Without moving more than a centimeter from her lips, he continued.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to come to her office because… She's sending me on a month long mission to the outskirts of a small village nearby… as a spy." Temari's eyes widened and she moved back, searching his face almost as if she didn't recognize him. He looked at her, appropriately abashed.

"You're leaving… for a month…" She said in a quiet, slow voice. He nodded. She looked at him. "Does… does anyone else know about this?" He shook his head, and moved closer to her yet again.

"And no one can… I wasn't even supposed to tell you. I leave in six days." He sighed. "It's troublesome, they want me to do it though, and I have no support-"

"Then I'll go with you-"She protested. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Godaime-sama told me not to tell you just for that reason… She knew that would be your reaction. I have to do this alone or it would seem suspicious."

"But-"

"Hey," Shikamaru said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "It seems like a long time… But it will fly by, and before you know it, you'll be calling me every name under the sun, and I'll be calling you a troublesome woman, just like normal, I promise." Temari looked into his eyes and nodded her head once. It was enough.


	31. Chapter 31: TBA: chapter 9

ShikaTema-To Begin Again- Chapter 9

Shikamaru was released from the hospital the next day. Tsunade hadn't come to check on him, as she had other business to which she had to attend, and he was left to choose how to spend the rest of his free days in Konoha. He left Konoha General with Temari, who was for the most part, very subdued. He knew why. But he couldn't really do much to fix it.

"Hey Temari, listen." He said, stopping her right before the street corner. The day was more deserted than usual. "I know you, you're not usually like this." She shrugged.

"It was just a shock, that's all." She put on a brave face and smiled. "Hey, you'll be back in a month right? It's not like you're not coming back…"

"Exactly." Shikamaru said. "The mission might even take less than a month. I'll come back Temari… and if you want… er… so troublesome… well, I could come and, er, visit you in Suna."

Temari's expression lit up and she smiled, a real one this time. "Really?" She asked. He couldn't disappoint such a face. He smiled and nodded.

"Really. Now let's go get something to eat, hospital food doesn't agree with my stomach." Temari shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Men and their stomachs"… She said. However, she smiled and they continued on to Ichiraku ramen. Temari smiled, but on the inside, something just didn't seem right to her…

--

5 days later: Day before Shikamaru's departure.-

Temari looked dejectedly out her window. It was raining in Konoha. A fierce storm was brewing ahead. She sighed as the wind forced the rain to clash heavily and noisily against her window. She had been sitting in front of the window since five or so in the morning. She wasn't really that tired, but her eyes were sore. Today was her last day with him before he left, and it was raining. Fate had an ironic way of catching up with her.

She got up and dressed for the weather. She figured she would go see him today, and surprise him. After all, she was leaving Konoha the same day as him, but he was leaving earlier than she had planned to get up. He told her she could stop by at any time, as long as it was after four in the morning, and she told him it would likely not happen. Well, she had changed her mind.

She grabbed her umbrella from the top of the shelf that Sakura had lent her. She quickly checked the temperature, and grabbed a jacket as well. When she stepped outside the wind clashed harshly with her umbrella. It almost was knocked from her hand, but she held on carefully.

Walking to Shikamaru's house from Sakura's was not much of a problem. The distance was very short. It would only take her ten or so minutes to reach his house. When she came within walking distance, she realized just how large the area of land was. There were deer everywhere, peacefully grazing on the grass. She smiled as one, a doe, looked up and tilted her head in curiosity. She slowly, so as not to startle the creature, stepped forward to touch her gentle head.

"She likes you." A voice said from behind her. Temari spun around and frowned for a moment.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on people?"

"Well, you took me by surprise… I thought you said you would never come here."

"I didn't say I would never…" Temari said. "I just didn't think I would… soon, you know."

"Well," Shikamaru said, looking at her curiously. "Why don't you come on in, my mom was just making lunch. You can join us if you like." Temari blushed and nodded, following the cloud-watcher inside. His house seemed very spacious as well. There were antlers, supposedly from the deer, hanging from the door carefully placed in a transparent bag. Temari knew that the antlers held special properties for medicine. Shikamaru beckoned for her to follow him into the kitchen, which smelled like some kind of stew. Temari found herself closing her eyes in a slight Euphoria. The smell was delicious. Shikamaru smiled and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I want to show you something." He said. Temari followed him past the kitchen and into his living room. There was a rather large picture up. There were many people in the photo, and Temari was shocked to see, that according to the headbands, not all of them were from Konoha. In fact, there were two or three that were from her own home country!

"These are some of my relatives." Shikamaru said. I didn't realize I had a few that were from Sunagakure, but I thought you might recognize some of them. Mostly, they moved here for a little bit, fell in love with the country, the people, and the deer," He added sheepishly. "and they married into the family. It was wild really. My mom was telling me that some of them never really went back to Sunagakure… but some did. My aunt," He said pointing to the third person from the left edge of the frame, "Was from Suna, and she ended up leading one of the top Nara farms in Konoha. She's still alive; she comes to visit once in a while." Temari looked closely at the picture and saw the tell-tale signs of a suna nin in the woman's face. She was tanner than the Konoha man standing next to her, and Her hair was lighter than the original shade from the sunlight. Temari was shocked to realize she actually recognized the woman.

"Oh my…" She said. "That's my father's friend!" She said. "They were teammates for the longest time… We were wondering what happened to her… She just left suna one day and, well, I guess this is where she ended up." Shikamaru nodded. Yoshino peeked her head into the living room.

"Oh Temari-chan!" Yoshino said looking over at the two ninja and smiling. "Are you joining is for lunch? Of course you are, now now Shika, be a good host and help Temari get comfortable." Shikamaru blushed a bit and held out his hand.

"Well, Guess I better be the good host…" He said. Temari took his hand, and followed him into the kitchen.

Temari enjoyed the lunch with Shikamaru's family, as if it were her own family that she was dining with. They laughed and joked about Shikamaru's childhood, and gave her a small history lesson on the deer farm. She was intrigued with the way that they spoke, and how each movement and conversation seemed to link to one another. And even though Shikamaru was embarrassed by some of his parent's comments, she could tell that there was love there. She smiled dreamily at him, and he back at her.

"I'm going to miss you…" She said, squeezing his hand under the table. He smiled.

"I will miss you too."


	32. Chapter 32: TBA: chapter 10

ShikaTema-To Begin Again- Chapter 10

It was raining hard. Temari stood outside the Hokage's office, soaking wet and dripping on the floor. She didn't care though. She didn't care that her fan was practically ruined. She didn't care that she looked like a half drowned cat. She didn't care that the Hokage's assistant was staring at her, and that Tsunade herself couldn't even look her in the eye. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She had to hear it for herself. If she didn't, she would go mad.

"Tell me it's not true." She said, her voice barely audible, and more of a growl than her normal tone. "Tell me it's a lie, tell me anything. Anything but what I just heard." Tsunade finally looked up. For once, the expression on her face looked as old as she. Tears had already been dried from her own cheeks. She pitied the young sand kunoichi. She knew nothing yet… and now, she would.

"Temari…" Tsunade said, sighing heavily. "I cannot tell you it was a lie. I cannot tell you that this was just some joke played on us. I cannot tell you that he's alive and-"

"Don't talk like that." She said, cutting the Hokage off. "Don't tell me he's dead. You're wrong. You're wrong." She couldn't believe it. As much of a crybaby Shikamaru was, as lazy as he could be, he was smart. He wouldn't get caught. He wouldn't get in trouble. He was above that. They had to be kidding. This had to be some kind of cruel joke. The rain mocked her as it poured against the window. Tsunade shook her head slowly.

"Temari, please don't get carried away. This is quite depressing news." Shizune said. Tsunade held out her hand.

"Quiet Shizune. She deserves to know." Tsunade looked at the suna kunoichi. "Shikamaru was a spy for us. He sent one last report before his emergency package came back."

"His emergency package?" Temari asked in confusion.

"It's a pack similar to that of a shuriken holster. It latches on to a specific chakra concentration, and it will immediately report to the Hokage if the user dies. We received it back shortly after his report. It is likely that he was discovered, and executed. I'm so sorry."

Temari felt dead. It seemed like the pounding rain was suddenly miles away. It seemed like her heartbeat slowed and skipped a few of its beats. She just stared on at Tsunade, gaping in denial. It couldn't be. She couldn't believe it. Her friend. The one she cared about. The one she was worried about. Why? Her world seemed so gray all of a sudden. The rain seemed more friendly, almost comforting.

She stood up. She didn't even realize tears were coming from her eyes until they dripped onto the floor. She put a hand up to her face, turned away, in surprise, and walked out the door. Tsunade sighed and Shizune looked on in confusion.

"I don't understand." She said. "Why-"

"She really loved him… Gaara must be notified immediately. She's not going to return to an empty home if we can help it…"

--

Temari didn't bother to cover her hair, which was so wet it didn't even stay in the ponytail holders. She dragged her feet moodily. The rain was a mirror of her mood. How could such a good day go so wrong…?

-Flashback-

Temari yawned as she walked down the stairs of Sakura's house. She saw to her great disappointment that it was pouring outside. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sakura was awake and was already preparing breakfast.

"Hey sleepy, Hungry?" She asked. "I thought a nice breakfast before you headed home would be just the thing." Temari smiled and sat at the large table. Sakura was cooking eggs and bacon. She looked out the window and saw Ino running at the house in the rain, looking very upset. Temari looked over to Sakura and pointed out the window.

"Sakura… I think Ino is looking to speak to you… She looks really distressed." Temari looked down and scowled at herself. She was a mess.

"Hey," She said, stopping Sakura before she could say something. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get dressed, okay?"

Sakura nodded and watched Temari climb the stairs. Ino ran through the door, tears clear even though her face was wet. Sakura was surprised by this, and led Ion carefully to a chair at the table.

"Ino, what is it? What's wrong?" Ino looked up in anguish.

"I was just at the Hokage's office when… when it arrived!!" Ino burst into tears. Temari watched in confusion from the edge of the door frame. What was going on?

"What arrived Ino?" Sakura asked, her face a mask of confusion that matched Temari's. Ino started to sob again, hiccups ensuing as well. When she finally got a hold of herself, she looked out the window.

"Shikamaru is dead."

-Present-

How could this have happened? Temari couldn't believe it. He was gone? He would never again come through Konoha? He would never again help her calm down when she was most upset. He was becoming more of a best friend than she had ever had before… and now it was over. It was done. There would be no more of her teasing. There would be no more of her laughter at his expense. There wouldn't be any more of him holding her hand.

This put a lump in her throat. It was all over… Her life now, was for Sunagakure. She made this decision at that time. She would return there. She would dedicate her life to the work she had left behind in an attempt to reform her Konoha relations… She would return to the existence she held when she had never known who that man was…

But could she do it?


	33. Chapter 33: TBA: chapter 11

ShikaTema- To Begin Again- Chapter 11

Gaara sat in his office, reading through the recent paperwork that had been sent to him by the council. This news was not good, and he knew it was only going to be worse if…. No, he would keep it to himself until the news cooled. Kankuro walked into the office, grumbling loudly to himself. He crashed into the seat across from Gaara and looked at him meaningfully.

"Gaara, you've got to do something about this." He said, groaning grumpily. Gaara raised an eyebrow. Kankuro sighed and elaborated.

"She's moping worse than she was even yesterday." Kankuro said. "She won't even threaten me with her fan!!! Even when I called her a scratchy-man-lady!!! She's not herself I tell you. She's totally broken now. "He raised his head thoughtfully. "I wonder if we can trade her in for a new Temari…" Gaara rolled his eyes and stood up. Kankuro looked at him as he went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"To find out why she's really like this."

Temari stared out her window, and then looked down at the mission she was rewriting. The handwriting was messy, lazy even. Her heart skipped a beat. She nearly crumbled up the piece of paper when a knock came to her door. She was slightly startled by this, but nevertheless said softly, "Come in."

When Gaara stepped in, she really widened her eyes and blinked in surprise. Gaara never knocked. He usually just came in. He was just one of those people, really innocent, despite his actions, that just didn't really understand the meaning of privacy no matter how much it was told… She gawked slightly, still no emotion on her face.

"Yes Gaara?" She asked, tone, like her face, expressionless. "I almost have these done if that's what you're here for." She held up the files he had handed her rather unwillingly earlier in the day. His brow furrowed. He took the papers and sat them on Temari's desk. She looked at him blankly.

"Working yourself to death until midnight isn't going to make the pain go away. " Gaara said matter of factly.

"I'm not." Temari said automatically. Gaara rolled his eyes. He sat at the edge of her bed.

"Temari, you're not yourself. Stop trying to act like nothing is wrong. Your voice, you face, everything, gives it away. We understand that you need to grieve, we're not insensitive."

"I don't ineed/i to do anything. " Temari said sourly. "I'll get back to the papers now." But before she could, Gaara had swept them all up into his arms, and was at the door.

"Temari, really." Gaara said quietly. "This time, it's an order. Get some rest. You don't need to pretend everything is alright. Not to us." And with that, he swept out of the room. Temari stared at it blankly for a moment before standing up. Tears were running down her face before she could think to stop them. It wasn't like her, Gaara was right. But she couldn't change it, no matter how much she wanted to. Things just didn't work like that… Shikamaru was gone… who knew that that small little fact would have such a big impact? She sure didn't expect it to be like this… the pain. The almost stabbing pain in her heart…

Before she knew it, she was sobbing on her bed. She knew now, what was wrong with her. She was upset because it wasn't ifair/i How should it be that she, finally found something that for once in her life, she loved in a way she didn't understand. It was more profound than that of the love for her brothers… She could easily define that as brother to sister love, the want to protect, the need to care for, the motherly instinct she held for them both, when they were hurt, when they were upset… But the love she had for Shikamaru was much different, much harder to explain.

It just wasn't fair that, she should find that, finally admit to it, and it be taken from her. Just like that. Like it hadn't mattered. Was it destiny? Was it meant to be for some unforeseen reason? She didn't know. She just couldn't tell. Gaara and Kankuro both had their own relationships, even though they tried to hide them, they were happy with them. She was the one who wasn't.

Was it wrong of her to be this way? There had to be a way to fix things… Maybe there was something else she could do, to get away from her brothers… Not because she didn't want to be near them, but so that they could enjoy their lives. There had to be something she could do for the village… anything. Anything to block the pain. Anything to get rid of this feeling that she had. Anything. Anything at all.

--

Gaara re-entered his office, where Kankuro was still seated, playing with his fingers. Gaara sat at his desk and sighed, staring dejectedly at the piece of paper he had left off on. This was a declaration of perpetual war. It could be avoided on one condition…. He definitely did not want to meet the demands. He wondered if he could make a compromise with the village to keep the peace, without giving up what they were asking for.

"You're not going to meet their demands are you?" Kankuro asked. Gaara looked up sharply.

"Why would I?" He asked. "They cannot have what they are asking for. It's not right of us to even ask. Not now." He took out a pen and looked at Kankuro.

"I'm going to write and change the plans. See if they will take a compromise…"

"Meaning?" Kankuro asked. Gaara didn't look up.

"You or I will take Temari's place. They have a son and three daughters… if they want a royal marriage, they'll get one. But they're not taking Temari."


	34. Chapter 34: TBA: chapter 12

ShikaTema- To Begin Again- Chapter 12

Temari walked down the hall to meet up with her brothers. They had called her into the office nearly a week later. Her nights had been filled with endless tears; enough that she had learned to control them. Now, she could put on a more believable front before her brothers. She only showed her sadness during the night, when everyone else slept. Gaara and Kankuro now hadn't the faintest idea that she was still grieving, even in her own way.

Gaara and Kankuro had been acting rather strange lately, but she wasn't paying much attention to it, seeing as they were being careful around her anyway. If it was one thing she knew men feared, it was a woman crying. But she wouldn't make them suffer around her anymore. She wasn't vindictive like that anymore. She just, didn't care.

When she opened the door to the office she immediately noticed the difference in the emotional climate. It was tense, and almost a little too anxious. She almost recoiled in surprise, but held herself steady, and continued into the room.

"You called me?" She asked. She was pleased to hear that her voice held no note of monotony. Gaara seemed slightly suspicious, but Kankuro swallowed the lie easily. She sat across from Gaara, next to Kankuro, and waited for her brother to answer.

"Well, we have kept this from you long enough." Gaara said softly. "Kankuro was all for keeping it from you just a little longer, because he wasn't sure how you would react…" Temari's heart jumped in her chest. What was he saying? Kept what from her? She blinked a few times and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara pulled out a rolled up scroll. The seal had been broken.

Temari reached forward and took the scroll. She shakily opened it, not really wanting to know what it contained. After reading the first few lines, she jumped up and stared at her brothers in horror.

"NO!" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me about this?! Absolutely NOT!"

--

u3 days later in Konoha/u

Tsunade sat at her desk rifling through the papers that had been sent by the Nara's to fill out. She noticed that they had been ripped in places. She sighed. Shikaku probably was at fault for that. He didn't take to his son's death with much finesse. At least Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, had been somewhat reasonable. She had known the risks. But she seemed to have this strange glint in her eyes that Tsunade just didn't understand.

Tsunade just didn't get it. She sent Shikamaru knowing he could easily get himself out of any situation. So how did this happen? How did he die on a mission that only he could have survived on? Temari was right; he was too smart for that. Was there something more to it? She couldn't be sure. She wasn't really sure of anything any more….

It was getting late and she still hadn't signed them. They sat, mocking her, on her front desk. She had the pen in her hand. But something was telling her not to sign it… And he just wasn't sure why. It was almost midnight. Time for her to sleep.

"I'll leave it till morning then…" She said sleepily, casting the paper to the top of her piles. She was about to lock the top box on her shelf when she heard a small knock on her door. Her eyes shot up to the door in slight shock. Someone knocking, at this hour? Who in the world would possibly even be up? Well, besides her of course. She was always awake at ungodly hours such as this. She sighed and walked over to her desk.

"Come on in, but make it quick, I have things I have to do." i Like sleep…/i she thought to herself. The door creaked open slowly, and a dark haired man stepped in. His hair was plastered against his face. It was long and shaggy. It took her a moment to register that the man must have walked through the rain. It took her even less time to register his appearance. He wore the Konoha jonin vest, over a three-quarter length black shirt, which had been ripped and destroyed to some degree. He was breathing heavily, and he was holding a rather large scroll. He still had yet to look up at her.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked warily. This man looked to be in need of severe medical attention, and fast. She was about to stand up and help him into a chair when he finally turned his gaze on her. She stopped short in her tracks and her eyes widened in total shock. Then, he spoke.

"It better not be true." He said. This wedding better be fake. It better be some joke. Otherwise…" He wiped the hair out of his face. "They will pay."

--

Three Days previous: Sunagakure

"This was meant for me…" Temari said softly. "And it will be for me. Don't worry about it." She sent a new reply to the village asking for the marriage. It would be in two to three days. Maybe more depending on their response to the new letter. She wouldn't force her brothers to give up their lives for this, not when she had already decided that the village was her new priority. She would stop the war. She didn't have to worry about it anymore. She would do what was best for her country… Even if Gaara and Kankuro didn't like it.

"I'm going to go out for a little bit." She said, standing up before them. "If you need me, you'll find me. Don't try anything, or you'll be sorry." She swept out of the room, leaving her two bewildered brothers behind her.

"So…" Kankuro said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I guess we're going to a wedding…"


	35. Chapter 35: TBA: chapter 13

ShikaTema- To Begin Again- Chapter 13

Temari stood up from her perch next to the window, almost as if she had been electrocuted. They were here. She saw them coming up to the Kazekage's house. She moved closer to the window, looking down into the royal caravan. A young man, early twenties she would have to guess, was in front of the line. From the way he was walking, she could infer that he was the prince. He held himself very neatly, with good posture. His hair was a fair gold, longish, and a bit untamed. She scowled under her breath. She had never really found blonds all that attractive.

She then sighed, and silently rebuked herself. It didn't matter anymore what she preferred. This was what she had chosen. What she had agreed to do, and was now stuck with. It had been only two and a half days since then… The wedding was tomorrow evening. Her dress had been chosen for her, being she would rather stay in her room and be sullen. At any rate, there wasn't much else she really wanted to do. After all, though she had clearly volunteered for this, it wasn't hat she wanted. But, she was doing it with a goal. It would save her country. It was a small sacrifice. Very small.

The dress was very beautiful, even though at the moment, it disgusted her. It was a criss-cross halter, split all the way to the top of her thighs on both sides. It fit nicely, but she still didn't like it. The reason was really obvious; the one she was marrying was not the one she wanted to walk down the aisle wearing this with. She knew that much.

The funny thing of it was, that she had fought with her brothers for almost three days about her decision. They argued that she was not in a fit mental state to marry. She argued that it didn't matter. Kankuro called her a stubborn old hag. She blew him into the bedroom wall with her fan.

Okay, so she was Just a little bit upset. Alright, no kidding herself there, she was furiously upset. But there was no need for them to worry about it. She had made the decision. She wouldn't pull her brothers away from their lives, their own relationships, the way she had been pulled from hers… Besides, this man couldn't be that bad. He wasn't Shikamaru, but he would do what he should… or at least she hoped he would….

--

u3 days previous: Konoha/u

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru? Are you sure he's alive? He looks pretty dead to me."

"Corpses don't walk around Hokage's offices Ino-pig."

"Quiet, he's waking up!!"

"Of course he is, I knew he was alive!"

"That's ma boy!"

Shikamaru groaned and opened up his eyes. He could already feel the drowsiness covering his ability to think straight. However, he did know that he was in a hospital. Surrounded by a lot of people. But how did he get here? Oh, that's right… He had passed out at the Hokage's office after walking one hundred and sixteen miles to get back to Konoha. He had to know. He had done his job in that God forsaken village, and he had to know if what they were planning was going to happen. If Gaara had complied with their demands, if Temari…

He searched the faces for the one he absolutely needed to see. Tsunade's. He found her in the corner of the room, staring cross armed, staring at the opposite end of the room. She didn't come over to see him and gawk at his ravaged face. She was waiting there, knowing what was coming.

"Godaime-sama." He said. His voice was very course. Tsunade sighed and looked up very slowly.

"Shikamaru…" She said. "The answer you want isn't the one I have for you." She walked over to the bed and leaned by his head.

"Temari is getting married… The Kazekage tried to stop it but she… she thought you were dead." Tsunade stood up fully. "The marriage is in two days."

Shikamaru threw aside his bed covers and leapt from the bed, grabbing the nearest pile of clothes he had. Ino and Choji walked in front of him deliberately, and stopped him from leaving the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Choji asked.

"There's no way you'll make it in time!" Ino protested. "Especially not the way you are right now. It would be quicker to-"

"I don't care." Shikamaru cut in. "I'm not going to let this happen. I'll make a three day journey in one if I have to. I'm not going to let her get herself into this marriage."

"But if it's to save her village-"

"Don't be so naïve!" He cried out. "It's all a trap!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Incredulously, they stared at him.

"A- a trap?" Ino said in disbelief. Shikamaru nodded. He went to the door.

"I don't have time to explain… I have to stop the wedding before it's too late!"

--

uDay of the wedding/u

Temari knew what time it was. It didn't mean she wanted to get up. The night before had been horrible. She met her husband to be. She wished he had had a worse personality. But no, he was a perfect gentleman. Kind, considerate, even offered to pull her chair out for her at dinner. It was so maddening for her. He was perfect in so many ways of the word. When what she wanted was for him to be rude or even nasty, he was kind and gave her her space. When she wanted him to ignore her implicitly and talk about how much he hated her appearance, he complimented her in front of her brothers.

It wasn't that it bothered her to be treated kindly. It was more that she wanted to be treated badly so that she could find a reason to hate the man. To hate herself for having gotten involved. To hate what she couldn't change. She missed Shikamaru more than ever at that moment, and the tears began again.

Before going into any hysterics, she quickly got up and wiped her face off. It was time to get ready for what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. There were two women waiting at her door. One held a basket of assorted hair ornaments, the other makeup and hair products. The dress seemed to yell at her from the corner of her room where it was hanging.

"Temari-san, we are supposed to be preparing you now." The first said timidly. Temari turned to them. They weren't much older than Gaara. Still young and able to do things outside the world. She sighed and put on the best smile she could muster.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." She said softly, sitting before the only mirror in the whole house. The women converged on her, and she allowed herself to just disappear into her own mind.

ufour hours later/u

Temari stood in front of the mirror once again. The dress was so long. She touched the fabric lightly. There was no turning back now. Things were stuck as they were…

She heard a light tap on her door. Her eyes felt so dry, so tired. She sighed lightly and went over to the door to open it. Gaara stood there. He looked so much different being in a tuxedo, all cleaned up and presentable. She smiled very small, and moved over for him to enter her room, careful not to step on the hems of the dress. Gaara stepped past her slowly and revolved to look at her.

His expression surprised her. It was somber, but not his usual emotionless front. His eyes had such feeling in them. It was almost as if she knew what they were saying. What she'd wanted to convince herself of since day one. She gasped slightly.

Gaara…" She said, her voice cracking. He stepped forward to her and looked over at the mirror.

"This isn't what you want." He said simply. "You're not ready for this."

"I have to do this." She said. "It's for the country."

Temari's gaze didn't waver from Gaara's., and the tears trailed down, cascading like a waterfall down her cheeks.

"No, you don't." Gaara argued. "This isn't what you want and you know it."

"It doesn't matter, it's for the best."

"But you don't love him." Gaara said.

"I know." She replied slowly. Gaara stared at her meaningfully. He knew that she had wanted someone else. That this wasn't what she wanted to go through. He knew that she wouldn't give in… Not now that things were so…

"He's gone Gaara" Temari said in a small voice. "He's gone, and I didn't even get to say goodbye… and…" The tears fell harder then. She fell to her knees, crumbling into a heap on the floor in defeat. Gaara leaned down, sharing in her misery. For a moment, he felt a pang in his heart for his sister. She was suffering needlessly. To Temari's great surprise, Gaara wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her close to him. She turned to look at him in surprise.

"I know it's a bad time…" He said softly. "But seeing as neither out father nor mother is here to say it, I figured I should. You look beautiful Temari. But, remember. No one is making you do this. This is what you have chosen… But even so…" He stood up and walked over to the door, holding out a blue rose. She took it and wiped the tears away.

"It's not worth all the peace in the world if you can't smile." He then left her, quietly making his way down to the caravan of royals from the other village. She looked at the blue rose and held it close. It was time to go. She knew that now. But deep in her heart, she felt that something good would come out of today. So she put on the brave face, and began the steps to the wedding.

--

Shikamaru ran as fast as he could. He didn't care that his bones were begging him to stop moving, that his muscles screamed in protest. He had to stop Temari before she made one of the most horrible mistakes of her life. He couldn't let things end this way. Not like this. He had to get there. He had not much time left, but he had to make it. And he would make it. W

Why did things have to be so troublesome? Why did saving the woman you loved have to be such a drag? He didn't know the answers. But he did know one thing. He was running short on time.


	36. Final Chapter

ShikaTema- To Begin Again- Chapter 14: FINAL CHAPTER!

Temari walked slowly down her staircase to the hallway of her house. She was under no obligation to return here after she was married. This was the last time she'd walk past that crack in the wall, caused by one of Gaara's childhood fits. This was the last time she would walk past the family portraits in her house and feel at home. The last time.

She took a deep breath and held up the edge of her dress. It was almost stepped on. She'd always fear that she would be an absolute klutz on her wedding day. She wasn't far off. Then again, it wasn't like she was jumping for joy or crying so hard that she couldn't see where she was going. She felt dead. Like she was a zombie… lifeless and non-existent.

She could now see the door that led to her doom. She rebuked herself for that. This wasn't anyone's fault but her own. She volunteered for this. And thus, she had to be civil. This man was her allegiance now, even if she didn't know how he was. She didn't know if she'd be able to stand him. What if he was a jerk? Then what?

Again she rebuked herself. It didn't matter. All in all, this was a standing peace treaty. There was no "ifs ands or buts" in this wedding. It was what it was, and she had to deal, period.

She knew they were waiting for her even as she reached the end of the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath, knowing she'd need plenty of them during the course of her march. They had all gone silent at the sound of the bridal march, now being played softly by one of Suna's pianists. Her heart beat so furiously at the sound, resenting it and its calm tone.

After descending the stairs, she walked toward the open door. The chairs were in rows, many, many rows, and were decorated with white flowers, that Temari was sure were imported from some other country… perhaps even Konoha.

Thinking of Konoha instantly brought her thoughts to that of Shikamaru, and her breath was knocked out of her. She heaved a breath before she could gasp out and start to cry. She wasn't going to make it. Her heart ached so badly. It was supposed to be Shikamaru and her wedding, not this man. At that point, she could see his face. He looked excited, as if he had won some big prize. She was not amused. It shouldn't be this man at the end of the aisle, looking at her as if he'd won the lottery. No, it should be Shikamaru smiling there at her. Then again, with Shikamaru, he wouldn't have smiled like this man. His smile would have been calm, restive. It would have made her calm as well. Not made her feel as if she was going to have a panic attack shortly.

The man's father was in the front row. His entire torso was turned in her direction, just as everyone else's, watching her cross the dreaded carpet that led the way to the priest. She was having a hard time not frowning at the man, so instead of fighting it, she just let it slide onto her face. It didn't matter if she was frowning anyway, they couldn't see her face. Her veil was just a little too heavy for them to see through it. Transluesent. She was surprised they didn't sneer at her, the dirty men and their dastardly plans. She had no choice but to accept it however, and continued her death march down the aisle. How convenient that this be her end, the end of her fairytale, one she never thought in a million years could possibly happen to her. Well, wasn't it only fitting that her end wasn't all that happy?

Gaara and Kankuro were also seated in the front row, though their seats were on the right side of the aisle. Gaara was sulking slightly, as was Kankuro, and neither were smiling. Gaara was disgruntled at most everything. He was upset that his sister had volunteered for this, and he was even further enfuriated by the fact that he could do nothing about it. The wedding had to be, or Suna wouldn't be.

The threat was easy to comprehend. Gaara hadn't expected Temari to take it up on her end. Who knew she'd do this to herself. If only Shikamaru hadn't died…

Gaara looked subtely to his left and to his right. He could take out the clans main members in just seconds… the Groom wouldn't have time to blink it would be so quick. The only issue with it was the impending army outside Kirigakure, waiting for him to do something just like that. He nearly cursed under his breath he was so furious. He couldn't protect Temari from herself, and his village at the same time. What kind of Kage was he?

Gaara nearly fell out of his chair when Temari was approximately halfway down the aisle. He had felt a large surge of energy that exuded fury, even more than he'd ever felt from any human being before. He nearly stood up to excuse himself when he recognized the energy. It was chakra. And if he wasn't mistaken… It was…his chakra.

He slumped forward slightly in his chair, smiling lightly under the guard of his hair. He had nothing to worry about now. After all, who better to take care of it then the dead man?

--

Shikamaru ran quickly to find Suna's entrance in the sand storm. It was horrible, the amount of sand everywhere. It lashed at his face angrily. He nearly growled back at the howling wind as he finally found the place he was looking for. It was deserted at the entrance, there was no resistance to meet him. The storm must have gotten to the citizens, and they were taking shelter. He was glad for that at least. Maybe that would delay the wedding.

The subject of the wedding made his teeth grit angrily as he entered the alcove below Suna's towers. He had to stop her. He had to, before she made the worst mistake she could make. He wouldn't let her ruin her life like this. She didn't know, she didn't know anything about this man. That they'd been planning this for months, that everything they did was a fake act to fool the Kazekage. How could they be so naïve?

He was in the narrow crevice entrance of Sunagakure and still he met no opposition. The wedding must have already started, and this thought nearly made Shikamaru see red. He quickly calmed himself and looked on into the actual village. It was untouched by the sandstorm. There were Suna ANBU standing guard at the entrance, loathingly watching the guards from the other village. It would seem they found little interesting about their comrades from the conjoined village. Shikamaru would help them with that easily. His hands flew almost instinctually into a hand sign that he barely ever used, being it was one of his father's main attacks, and he had better things to do than choose such barbaric trademark jutsu. But, to him, it seemed proper to do away with these lying men right here with such a jutsu. His shadows convulged on the two guards from the other village and they began to suffocate. He released the jutsu just before they suffocated all the way, and ran into the light of the shining sun. The ANBU seemed slightly shocked, but quickly recovered and became business like, ignoring the unconscious masses before them.

"You have to hurry quickly if you want to stop him!" The ANBU with a fox mask said, pointing to the north. "The wedding should have started a little over an hour ago, if you don't make it-"

"Oh I'll make it." Shikamaru said in a dark voice. He nodded to the ANBU in thanks and began his running treck again. He needed to get there, and fast. He knew now that he had even less time than he'd thought. If he didn't hurry, The deed would be legally done, and he'd disappear the moment the vows were said.

"Hold on just a bit longer Temari…" Shikamaru said under his breath. " I'm coming for you!"

--

Temari sneezed lightly and nearly dropped the blue rose. She rubbed her nose, sniffling, and continued on. The people in the pews were either gushing at how adorable that was, or giggling. She'd kick them later. She was about to reach the end of the carpet now, and very shortly, the priest would go through all the vows… How tedious.

She continued down the aisle and met the new man that she was to marry. He smiled so gratefully, as if everything was going according to plan. But something didn't seem right to her. Something was very off… but she couldn't place it. The priest had gone through more than half the ceremony before she finally realized he had said her part of the vows, and was waiting for the response.

"And do you, Sabakuno Temari, take this man to be your lawful wedded Husband? In sickness and in health? In light and in Darkness? In life, and till death do you part?" She opened her mouth to say the words she'd been practicing, but no sound came out.

What was she doing? She didn't love this man. She couldn't go through with this. Was it too late to change her mind? Was she determined to live her life like this, lost confused and ever unhappy? She remembered Shikamaru's face in her mind and nearly started crying again. The priest and the prince were looking at her, waiting for her answer. She gaped for only a second longer.

"I do." Rang out her voice. Her heart dropped. That was it. She had sealed her fate. She felt like her heart had stopped beating. It felt dead, just like the rest of her body. The man before her smiled triumphantly and she looked at him, her eyes held no warmth now. His hands reached to touch her face, but she could not feel them. She was an empty shell like this. He lowered his lips to hers, only an inch away now….

"Get your hands, OFF my girlfriend… NOW." Everyone spun around in shock, unable to believe their eyes. All gasped upon seeing the finely dressed young man before them. His long hair was not held up in a ponytail and his normally lazy eyes were alive with fire. He wore a black suit and green tie, but the jacket was over his shoulder, and the sleeves of the dress shirt were rolled up. Temari breathed and her eyes widened. It was him. It was as if her imagination was taking it's toll on her. Finally, it was doing the justice it was supposed to. He looked amazing. So casual, but so himself. She couldn't help but smile at the elegance she saw. She barely noticed the man next to her, looking absolutely furious, he didn't matter anymore. It was only her and Shikamaru. She stumbled forward in her heels slightly, trying to get closer, to see his face, to hold him in her arms. She had to get closer.

Shikamaru looked at her in shock. She was beautiful, there was no doubt, but there was something about her now. She'd lost weight, become sallow, and the shadows beneath her eyes were barely covered by the creamy make up that was over her entire face. But that didn't matter to him. She was here, and she was looking at him as if she'd like nothing better than to tackle him into the ground. He smiled and held up his arms, inviting her forward. She ran into his arms, and it was instant bliss.

Temari's eyes hadn't been this wet in days, but it felt so good for her to cry. She felt so happy that her heart felt as if it were exploding. He was here, really here, not just some illusion, not a fake, just Shikamaru. Just himself, laziness and all. She inhaled his crisp scent, taking in the lustrous smell of his clothing, then looked up at him. Their eyes met and she smiled. Life had returned to her.

"Who the hell are you?!" The prince asked, pointing at Shikamaru incredulously. "Who gave you the right to be here? I demand your instant removal from this sacred ground! This is a WEDDING for goodness sakes!"

"Not for you it isn't." Shikamaru replied, sneering at him angrily. "You people are liars and conspirators. You can't be trusted, and They should know…"

Shikamaru turned to face the curious eyes of the Suna people, and the angry and suspicious eyes of the prince's family.

"I come here in testimony. A testimony that most of you won't believe. But it is true. The truth. They have no army, they have no way to hold you here. The threat you've all been hearing about? It's a lie. Non-exsistant. They came up with this plot to gain command over a great country without revealing how low they really were on the economic chain." He stopped and pointed to the prince. "He planned to kill Temari shortly after his marriage to her."

Shikamaru looked around at the furious faces of the Suna civilians.

"I don't know about you… but if one of my own village's nobility was subjected to this…. I'd be pretty angry." After this statement, a buzz seemed to be coming from the masses. The prince and his followers gritted their teeth and stood, eyes shifting about, as the angry Suna citizens came forward to attack them.

"I won't let you ruin this wedding for you're stupid lies!" The man said crazily, grabbing the priest by the shirt. "Finish the ceremony before you lose an eye-"

"Don't you dare!" Temari said. She ran and pushed the man away from the priest, who took that moment to run off in fear. The man looked furious.

"Don't you touch me like that wench!" He cried.

"iWHAT/i did you just call my sister?" Kankuro cried out angrily. Gaara's sand was moving lethally about the area, and the prince was eying it warily. He smiled. Then, with a move so quick it wasn't seen by anyone there, He had Temari in a choke-hold and she was slowly turning blue.

"Though I would have loved to have a piece of this…" He said, running his hands down her arm as she started to sputter from lack of air. "But I'm afraid if I can't have her, neither can you friend. I don't know how you found out about our little plot, but it doesn't matter, for in a minute or so…" He dropped Temari. She collapsed to the ground and did not get back up. She was not breathing.

"TEMARI!!" Shikamaru screamed angrily. He turned to the man in a blind rage. "You MONSTER!"

"It matters not what I am honestly." The man said nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter at all don't you see? You can't have her if she's dead."

"You-"

The man turned to laugh at Temari's unmoving body but his face contorted to see that she was now being tended to by a medic nin with short, choppy hair. Two other kunoichi, one a cousin of the bride, and the other the medic nin's twin, stood as a barrier between the man and Temari.

"You'll do no more damage to her you foul man." Jezebel said, holding up a fist.

"I dare you to make a move toward killing her… We'll get you first.

The man gritted his teeth in fury and turned to Shikamaru.

"This is iyour/i doing!" He shouted angrily. The crowd went quiet. "You shall be the next to die!" He lunged for Shikamaru, but made it not even a foot before he stopped midair. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what was going on. His whole torso was covered in sand.

"Let go of me you bijuu FREAK!" He cried, trying to no avail to escape Gaara's clutches. Gaara raised his brow in amusmant.

"That's not very nice language… we'll have to teach you some manners… Sorry Shikamaru, though we're sure you'd like a chance at him, Kankuro and I will get that pleasure I'm afraid."

"Be my guest sir." Shikamaru said politely, bowing and moving out of the blood range.

The squelch that followed echoed as loud as the scream that accompanied it.

With the threat now away, Shikamaru turned to his one and only love. She was being held up by the medic nin, Suzuka, who was checking her pupils and whispering into her ears questions. She was nodding slowly, confused and torn looking. He wanted so badly to pick her up and take her away from all of this drama.

Temari stood up with the help of Suzuka, and she looked over at Shikamaru. Her eyes strayed nowhere else, and she looked at him with a fire that he felt as well. They both embraced each other and smiled happily. Then she stepped back from him.

To everyone's shock, Temari slapped him across the face. Kankuro's jaw dropped and there were several gasps from the surrounding kunoichi, until they saw Shikamaru's face and Temari's expression.

"How could you leave me like that you lazy inconsiderate-" She was cut off by Shikamaru's lips.

"You troublesome woman… can't you see I wouldn't die without marrying you first? Don't you have any faith in me?" Temari's eyes welled over and the tears rushed across her face. Finally, now, she felt at home, at peace, and at one. The priest walked over and smiled calmly.

"Sir, I know um… this isn't the best area for a wedding…"Shikamaru said, indicating the blood spatters. "But would you mind wedding us… right here, right now?" Temari's neck twisted so that she could see him. Her expression was shocked.

"But Shika….I…"

"Temari…" Shikamaru said quietly. "I love you too much to let you go. Say you'll be mine." Temari couldn't speak. So instead, she nodded her head, and locking lips, the crowd applauded to the priests final closing line.

--

bone year later/b

Temari woke up with a start. The sun was already up, and she was still in bed. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that it was only about seven in the morning. But after sitting up all the way she realized why she had gotten up so early. She heaved her body up and tottered over to the window of her room. The sun had been so gracious lately, shining everyday with such beauty. She enjoyed it so much.

She looked over at her sleeping husband's figure and smiled warmly. He looked like such a child with his hair all over the place on his face and sprawled upon the pillow. She twisted wrong however and instantly was greeted by her daily visitor; nausea.

She ran into the bathroom to vomit, not knowing Shikamaru was actually up. He stretched and followed her into the bathroom, holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her shoulders. After the sickness passed, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess I wasn't very quiet was I?" She asked, getting up to wash out her mouth.

"Nah, I was already awake." He insisted. They both walked over to the bedroom window again and looked out. It was indeed a beautiful day in Konoha once again. Shikamaru smiled as he felt a little foot nudge his hand from Temari's stomach.

"Soon we'll have her out here with us…" Temari said smiling. "And I can't wait."

"Me neither… she'll be just like you." They kissed and glanced one more time out the window. Such a happy ending. They wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
